Betwixt and Between: Chapter 2
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: In their quest to find the Fountain of Youth, Jewel and Jack Sparrow must first face things that are... Jewel's fault? What's this! Better summary inside. Please read prequel stories. Set after Go to The End. There will be some crossovers. Please review!
1. Martinique

Everything is always Jack's fault, right? Well, during these adventures for the Fountain of Youth, Jewel and Jack will run into things that are in fact... _Jewel's_ fault? Oh my. There are still adventures where it was caused by Jack, even though most of his deeds in the past have been paid off. But now, Jack has finally rubbed off on his daughter to the point where things will become _her_ fault instead of his. What will the Sparrows do now?

For more information on Jewel Sparrow, please read the stories: Another's Story, Betwixt and Between: Chapter 1, Jewel's Big Adventure, The Chest, Bound, and Go to The End.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It had taken three days for the small dinghy to reach land of any kind. It was a blessing when the boat washed ashore on a white sandy beach. Jewel climbed out and just remained face down in the sand. Jack looked down at her, leaning on the boat.

"You alright luv?" he asked

"Mph mm mph hrmph hm." came her muffled replied

"... What was that?" Jack asked. Jewel pushed herself up.

"I've been missing land. Just what were the odds of 7 thunderstorms across three days? Seven!" Jewel said loudly, standing up and dusting herself off. Jack climbed out of the boat and leaned back. He stretched his spine until her heard a satisfying 'pop' and relaxed.

"A rather unfortunate series of events, wouldn't you say?" Jack asked

"Where are we anyway?" Jewel asked. Near the beach was a small town with a lot of buildings. Jack glanced at one of the taller buildings, and nodded when he saw a union jack waving in the breeze.

"This is not La Florida. That area is controlled by the Spanish." Jack explained

"For some reason dad, I'm not finding comfort in your words." Jewel said

"We shall go into the town and ask where we are then. Savvy?" Jack said. Jewel sighed.

"Savvy dad. But if I have to save your hide again, I'm leaving you." she replied

"Oh, you wouldn't do that." Jack said with a smile. Jewel thought for a moment.

"... You _might_ be right." she finally said, "But, of course, it would depend on the circumstance." Jack chuckled slightly. There was a moment of silence after that. Jack cleared his throat and held his hand out toward the town.

"Well, after you luv." he said. He paused and leaned forward. "We are squared, aren't we?" Jewel chuckled.

"Of course dad." Jewel said, hugging him, "Now what's say you and I figure out just where we are and continue on with our adventure?"

"Brilliant." Jack nodded. They held hands then turned and walked to the town. Jack looked down at his daughter, but not by much. She had grown almost as tall as him now. She was sixteen years old. A growing young woman. And yet she was holding his hand like she was a child. It seemed that no matter how old she would be, in both of their hearts, Jewel would always be her father's little girl.

The town was busier than they thought it would be. It was a good thing they held hands, otherwise, they would have gotten lost in the crowds. After asking and asking, the Sparrow's finally recived an answer on their whereabouts. It was an island called Martinique. It was some distance away from Tortuga, but it was still nowhere near La Florida. Also, considering the island was controlled by the French, the two decided it would be best if they managed to find a way off as soon as possible.

Of course, being the pirates that they were, the Sparrows "shopped" in the market. Taking what they can, and what they needed as well, and giving nothing back. Along with the food and blankets they stole, they also lifted some jewelry, silverware, and other such shiny objects they would use to fund their adventure. The day was coming to an end though, and they had not found a good place to sleep for the night. With their stolen blankets, they made their own beds on the beach with their boat. It was actually more comfortable than either of them thought.

Even with their comfortable sand bed, they couldn't go to sleep immediately. Instead, they talked and stared up at the stars. They shared jokes and stories. Jack pointed at some of the stars, trying to remember the constellations he had learned about when he was a boy. He couldn't remember most of them though. Jewel chuckled and pointed out at least one thing with his knowledge of stars.

"At least you remember which one is the North star." she said

"Aye luv. If you know where North is, you'll always be able to find your way home." Jack replied with a smile. Jewel yawned and rubbed her eyes. She felt a cold breeze and moved to be with her father. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her close to keep her warm. It was like this did the Sparrow's finally go to sleep on the beach.

When they woke up, a dozen muskets and swords were aimed at them. The two blinked at the amass of weaponry around them. Jewel immediatly looked at Jack.

"What did you do dad?" she asked. Jack opened and closed his mouth shaking his head.

".. I'm... Not quite sure luv..." he said

"Did you come here before?" Jewel asked

"... Aye," Jack nodded

"Do you remember what you did?" Jewel asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack gulped.

"Aye." he answered. Jewel put a hand to her forehead.

"It has begun... Again." she sighed


	2. Bonjour, Chevalle

Chapter 2

Jack and Jewel were led in chains into a mansion on the island. It was without a shadow of a doubt, the nicest building on all of Martinique. Although the building looked like a Governor's mansion, the men that were escorting them looked far from being part of any Navy. In fact, they looked more like pirates.

"Dad." Jewel whispered

"I know luv. First let's see just who it is that wants to meet with us." Jack whispered back. They finally entered a large room with just a desk and a chair that was turned to not face them.

"Capitaine, les moineaux." one man said

_That was french. But Martinique is controlled by the French. But these men are pira-... Oh no._ Jewel thought, trying to swallow a lump in her throat. The man sitting in the chair stood up. It was Captain Chevalle and he smiled at the Sparrows.

"Bonjour Jack Sparrow, and Jewel Sparrow." He said, saying her name as if it was a disgusting word.

"Is there something you wish to see us, mostly me, for?" Jack asked, trying to direct the French-man's attention away from his daughter. Chevalle walked out from behind the desk to stand in front of the two.

"Oui. You still owe me money Jack." Chevalle said, pointing at him. Jewel rolled her eyes and Jack smirked nervously. Chevalle's glare went to Jewel though.

"But I will take what you owe from the hide of your fille." he said

"Please swallow your pride and remember it was an accident! I apologized! Several times!" Jewel said

"An apology does not heal the wound you created on my dignity! Men, release her. And only her." Chevalle ordered. He stepped back, grabbing his sword, but choosing not to unsheathe it yet. Jewel's bonds were taken off and she reached for her sword. Only to realize she didn't have it any more.

"Wait, I don't have a sword!" she said. Chevalle whistled and his men held out their swords to Jewel. She stepped back in surprise.

"I may be a pirate, but I am also a man of honor." he remarked. Jewel looked at every sword, before picking the one that somebody held that was a bit longer than her old cutlass. The men backed away as Jewel swung her new sword around, testing it out.

"Laissez-nous commencer." Chevalle said, quickly drawing his sword and running forward. Jewel held up her sword to block, but Chevalle swiped it lower than she thought. She jumped back and struck out at him, to be blocked by the captain. His moves were swift and precise, and it was all done one handed. His other arm was held in the air never touching his sword. The two locked blades, Jewel being pushed back on the desk.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I will regain my honor!" Chevalle spat.

"I will not be killed by the likes of you!" Jewel spat back. She pulled her head back before bringing it forward, smashing her forehead into Chevalle's nose. Chevalle stumbled back, holding his face and bleeding nose. Jewel sank to the floor holding her head.

"Should've have planned that better." she moaned. Chevalle stood over her, sword up to slice at her. Jewel rolled back under the desk and jumped on top of it. She jumped to avoid the attacks aimed at her legs. She jumped over him and tumbled on the ground.

"Any advice dad?" Jewel shouted

"Actually, I'm enjoying this not being my fault." Jack commented

"Dad!" Jewel whined, dodging an attack and blocking blows. Jack crossed his arms.

"Well luv, it seems your forgetting what you _have_, and what these men neglected to take _away_ from you." he said. Jewel looked back at him and stared for a brief moment. Before realizing what he meant.

_Oh god I'm so stupid._ She thought. Chevalle came at her from behind. He froze in his tracks when Jewel spun around with her two pistols aimed at him.

"You cheating little-" he started

"I'm a pirate sir. Now can we please be civil for a few moments, or will I have to fire two warning shots into your head?" Jewel asked. She pulled the hammers back on both pistols. Chevalle sneered at her, remaining silent. After a moment, he sighed.

"Is there any other way for you to regain your dignity? Perhaps you can say you defeated me in a duel." Jewel suggested

"And what proof would I have? It will not be the same." Chevalle said coldly. Jewel touched her scar beneath her right eye.

"Do you know how I got this scar?" she asked

"Em, no." Chevalle answered, unsure of what to say to her question.

"It was _you_ who gave it to me. It looks a bit like the one I gave _you_ by accident."

"No, it was Beckett what gave you that scar." Jack recalled. Jewel stared at her father.

"No. It was **Capitaine Chevalle**, the Penniless Frenchman. A noble fighter who I was _honored_ to fight." Jewel said before bowing before Chevalle. Chevalle stroked his chin, staring down at her. He looked at his sword, knowing he could kill her now. But then again, they were the only ones who knew the truth.

"It was a pleasure defeating you, Mademoiselle Sparrow." Chevalle said with a smirk. "Release them both."

"You truly are a noble man." Jewel commented. Jack's chains were removed before he walked over to his daughter.

"I was an aristocrat before I turned pirate." Chevalle said. He looked at Jack and then slapped him across the face.

"About the money." Jack started

"Be grateful I do not kill you where you stand, Sparrow." He hissed. Jack gulped.

"Well, It was nice to meet you Chevalle, but we really must be going. Come dad!" Jewel said, dragging her father out of the mansion and back into the town as quickly as possible.


	3. Spanish Ships

Chapter 3

After the incident with Chevalle was settled, the Sparrow's returned to town where they bartered for safe passage to La Florida. It took a four day trip, but it was worth it when they made landfall. They were on their way.

It started to rain when they arrived, so they hurried into a nearby inn to collect themselves. Jack rolled out the charts on a table in a corner, away from prying eyes.

"Well?" Jewel asked, not entirely "getting" the charts.

"Hm." Jack said, a hand touching his beard braids.

"Is that a good sign?" his daughter asked

"It seems..." he said, "We're in the wrong part of La Florida."

"... What?" Jewel asked, not understanding the statement.

"Well." Jack said, turning the charts around to face her across the table. He pointed at one spot.

"We are here, on this side. In Tampa Bay." he explained, moving his finger to the other side of La Florida, "But we need to be here. On White Cap Bay."

"We can't just walk there?" Jewel asked flatly

"Unless you want to risk indians and the Spanish, then by all means, lets walk." Jack said with a smile

"It was just a suggestion, dad." Jewel said

"We can't 'just walk' luv. White Cap bay is full of rocks and cliffs. Even with the charts we could get lost there. What's more... There are mermaids there." Jack said

"Mermaids at White Cap Bay? Then let's walk! I know them!" Jewel said excitedly

"No no, these aren't like your friends. These mermaids are vicious man eaters. They can seduce a man to lowering their guard before she drags him underwater and tears the flesh from his bones." Jack said. Jewel gulped. Those mermaids were _definitely_ not her friends.

"Well, what do we do then?" Jewel asked. Jack sat back and looked at a window before turning back to Jewel.

"Let's go look for a ship." he said with a grin. Jewel smiled back at him. The two stood and walked outside. The rain had passed, leaving behind large puddles and a lovely rainbow in the sky. They ventured to the dock, seeing quite a few ships that caught their eye.

They "shopped" with a few rules though: It must be fast and loaded with cannons and supplies, it must be small enough to be crewed by two people, and it must be easy to steal. A lot of the people along the dock gave them both dirty glares that made them look like they were going to pounce on them at any second.

"That one?" Jewel asked pointing to a sloop that had navy blue railings with gold around the portholes.

"Seems rather overdone, don't you think?" Jack said

"What about that one? It looks just like the Interceptor." Jewel said, pointing to another one. Jack winced at the sight.

"It's that very reason I do not want that one." he replied. He stopped and stared at the end of the dock. Jack smiled and nodded his head at the sleek ship. Jewel shook her in response.

"No dad." she said

"Yes luv." He replied, walking to it. Jewel grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No dad! Don't you see the Spanish flag hanging from the mast?" she asked

"It will my flag in a short moment." Jack replied

"Dad, we're going to steal a Spanish ship, from a Spanish dock, full of Spanish people? And don't the Spanish hate the British?" Jewel asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes to all of that. Is there a problem luv?" he asked. Jewel sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers.

"No dad, but how are we doing this?" she asked. Jack smiled at her with a sly smile. She groaned, knowing what he meant with that smile. They stared at each other without saying a word, as if understanding and communicating with each other on a telepathic basis.

_All you have to do is get on the ship.._

_They'll kill me when they see me!_

_And throw them off..._

_They'll be bigger than me!_

_Then we'll sail away._

_You are mad dad, absolutely bonkers!_

_Please?_

_... You are lucky I love you dad._

Jewel closed her eyes and disappeared from the dock, reappearing on the ship they were going to steal. She saw a man loading crates. He set one down and turned away from her to get more. Jewel ran at him and jumped on his back. The attack surprised him enough to send him to the floor. Jewel pulled out her pistols and smacked the butts across his face, knocking him out. She grabbed his legs and dragged him into a corner, tying his hands and feet together and gagging his mouth.

After her first encounter, Jewel snuck through the rest of the ship to find more men. In total, including her first catch, there were five men on board. When they were taken care of. Jewel stood at the helm and pulled out her violin from her bottomless bag, playing a little tune that sounded over the dock. Jack heard it and walked up the gangplank. He smiled at the pile of bound and gagged unconcious men at the bottom of the mast.

"Well done, luv." he said, "Everything ready to sail?"

"Aye dad." Jewel said, "Made sure they took care of things before I took care of them."

"Smart move. Haul in the gangplank then, and loosen the lines." he said. Jewel nodded and pulled the gangplank on deck before pulling in the lines that kept the ship tethered to the dock. Jewel lowered a longboat into the water and pushed the men into it. As soon as the boat was free from the ship, the Sparrow's began to sail away from the dock.

"Hey dad, what's the name of this ship?" Jewel asked

"Not quite sure. Why don't you check." Jack replied from the helm. Jewel went through the captain's cabin and stood at the railing at the stern. She looked up at the name.

"It's called La Reina del Mar." Jewel yelled

"Luv, get up here!" Jack yelled back. Jewel appeared next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Jack stared ahead. Jewel looked in the direction and gulped. There were two spanish galleons sailing toward them.

"Oh bugger." they said in unison

"Let's not worry yet luv. They most likely don't know we've taken it." Jack said calmly. Jewel appeared in the crow's nest and pulled out her spyglass. The two ships were getting closer. And the captains were looking at it through their spyglasses. One of them looked up at Jewel. One of them started shouting orders at their men. The men were grabbing cannonballs.

"Dad, they know!" she yelled, grabbing a rope and swinging down to the deck.

"Don't fret luv. Perhaps we can reason with them." Jack said. An explosion at the bow surprised them both.

"They're going to sink their own ship dad!" Jewel yelled

"To the longboat, quickly!" he said. The two ran for the boat, explosions happening around them. The galleons were getting closer. Jewel and Jack climbed in and cut the lines, making the boat fall into the water. Jack rowed them away from the ship as it sunk. The powder magazine was caught in a blast, creating a massive explosion that blinded the Sparrow's for a moment.

"Be grateful we did not kill you, piratas!" shouted a captain from one of the galleons as it sailed by them.

"I hate the Spanish." Jewel said, shaking her head.


	4. An Invitation of the Strangest Kind

Chapter 4

He yawned.

She yawned.

They both rubbed their eyes.

"Why don't you sleep luv. I'll keep watch." Jack said

"No. You'll go to sleep. I'll stay awake and watch for ships." Jewel replied

"Give me rum from your bag. That'll keep me awake." he said

"Dad go to sleep," Jewel paused to yawn once more, "I'll stay up. I'll watch for ships." She reached into her bag and pulled out her violin. She started playing a song that she was making up as she went. It was slow and smooth. It went along perfectly with the lapping of the waves against their little boat. Jack leaned back in the boat. His eyes finally drooped close and he fell asleep. Jewel smiled at him, still playing. She yawned once more, stopping.

"Maybe if... If I rest my eyes... Just for one moment." she said, putting her violin in her bag and curling up in the boat. She closed her eyes and started to sleep as well. Neither of the pirates were awake to noticing the water around their boat suddenly stopping. Nobody saw the boat spin in one direction before the water around pushing the boat in the direction it faced.

Jack was the first to wake up. He sat up, noticing the boat was moving. But he wasn't rowing it, and Jewel was fast asleep. He grabbed the oars and tried rowing in the opposite direction, but the water kept pushing the boat in the same direction. He nudged Jewel with his foot.

"Luv, wake up. We have a problem!" he said

"Huh?" Jewel asked, pushing herself up. She looked at the water around their boat. She reached a hand out to touch it. Nothing was wrong with it. It felt like normal water.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I'm not rowing." he said. Jewel stared at her father, then at the water around their boat. She opened her mouth briefly, trying to think of something to say.

"Well," she started,"... Well..."

"Well, luv?" he asked

"Don't expect me to have an answer for everything dad!" Jewel snapped. He chuckled.

"Easy now luv." he said, "Perhaps... Wherever we're going, we'll get an answer."

"I hope so dad." Jewel said, pulling out an apple from her bag. She tossed another one to Jack. He fumbled with it and accidentaly dropped it in the water. The apple was flung out of the water and into the boat. Jewel stared at the apple wide eyed and open mouthed.

"What... Was... That?" she asked. She looked at the water, staring with her father, trying to find out what was wrong with the water around them. There was a splash nearby. Jack and Jewel yelped and grabbed each other in surprise.

"What was that?" Jewel asked

"Give me your guns luv." Jack said. Then something flopped into their boat. Jewel and Jack stood up and fell back in surprise. They carefully crawled to the front part of the boat and found a large yellow and blue fish. A fish that Jewel knew the instant she spotted him.

"Flounder?" She said. She grabbed her special necklace and put it around her neck while picking up the fish.

"Is it really you?" she asked

"Hi Jewel! You really look different as a human." he said

"Oh, Flounder!" Jewel hugged the fish. Jack stared, not knowing what was happening. Jewel looked back at him.

"I'll put you back in the water. Can you keep up?" she asked

"Of course I can!" Flounder said bravely. Jewel giggled and put the fish in the water. She scooted back to sit next to her father, Flounder swimming alongside with them.

"Dad, this is Flounder. Do you remember what I told you about the mermaid incident?" she asked

"Aye luv, but I'm still concerned with the fish talking, but I can't hear it." Jack said

"Oh, right." Jewel said. She took off her necklace and put it on her father.

"Flounder say hi to my dad, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jewel said

"Oh I've heard about you! Every fish knows about you!" Flounder said. Jack stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well... Thank you." Jack said, smiling. "Um, do you perhaps any idea as to why and where our boat is moving to?"

"Well, Ariel's wedding is coming up, and she wanted to invite Jewel. So King Triton is using his trident to bring you and her to the castle." Flounder explained

"What did he say?" Jewel asked

"King Triton is bringing you to Aria's wedding." Jack said

"Ariel's wedding? She's finally marrying Prince Eric? That's sweet she invited me." she said, "So this... King Triton's trident, of course." She said, tapping her forehead with her hand "How much longer until we arrive at the kingdom?"

"I think another day." Flounder said

"Oh that won't do." Jewel said, "Oi, your majesty," She pounded her foot on the wood of the boat, "Will you please hurry this up? I would like to have a comfortable place to sleep before tonight. Can this go faster?" The Sparrow's were almost thrown back with the sudden burst of speed. Their boat started zipping through the water, faster than any regular ship could sail.

"Thank you!" Jewel shouted in the air.

"Do you mind retelling that story of you and the mermaid luv?" Jack asked, clinging to his wood seat as if he was going to fly out of the boat.

"Of course dad." Jewel said, "It started on the day when I went for my adventure. It was after I sailed us around the hurricane off of Tripoli..."

Throughout their trip, Jewel told her story of when she was a mermaid for seven days. She spoke of what she'd seen, who she'd met, and what she helped defeat. By the time of the sunset, land came into view. The pushing on the boat started to slow until stopping a short distance from the beach. Jewel looked out into the water, but couldn't spot the ruler of the mermaids. Jack picked up the oars and began rowing to shore.

There was a castle that sat on the beach. It was the castle of Prince Eric. And his soon to be wife, Princess Ariel. A seagull flew over them. Jewel took her necklace back and put it on.

"Scuttle? Is that you?" she asked. The bird stopped his flying and flew down to them in the boat.

"Well, ya sure sound like her, but ya don't really look like her. What's your name?" he asked

"Jewel Sparrow. Remember me Scuttle?" Jewel said

"Well, I remember a mermaid named Jewel Sparrow. She had a red thing around her head, a black thing on her hand, but she was a mermaid. And you're a human." he said

"Shall I say what happened on the night Ariel and Eric almost kissed? It was beautiful, and yet, you got the idea to sing. Sebastion did not like it, so he and the other animals all decided to sing... How did that song go again? _Sha la la la la la my oh my! Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame, too bad, he's gonna miss the girl._"

"Yeah yeah! I remember that song! And you sang it just like..." Scuttle said, staring at Jewel. He continued to stare until he managed to put 2 and 2 together. He quickly wrapped his wings around her in a hug.

"It's really you Jewel!" he said

"I'll go tell Ariel you're here!" he said before flying to the castle. Jewel looked back at her father.

"I wish you had two of those necklaces." was all he said as he continued rowing.


	5. We Meet Again!

Chapter 5

Jewel jumped out of the boat once it hit the sand.

"Oi!" Jack said before she ran off. Jewel helped him drag the boat up on the beach, away from the water so it wouldn't be washed away with high tide.

"Hurry dad! I want to introduce you!" Jewel said. She grabbed her father's arm and dragged him behind her running to the castle. They went up a staircase that went to a courtyard in front of the building. Jewel let go of Jack and knocked on the large wooden doors. A tall old man with a large nose and his gray hair in a ponytail opened the door. He looked down on Jewel.

"We do not allow your kind here." he said

"Are you sure? I thought I was on the list." Jewel said. The man closed the door.

"Perhaps I should-" Jack started

"No dad." Jewel stared staring at him fiercely and pointing a finger in his direction, "You are not going to ruin this." Jack stepped back. Jewel knocked on the door again. It was the same man from before that opened it.

"Jewel Sparrow, sir. I was invited to the wedding of Ariel and Eric." Jewel said quickly holding out her hand to him. He grimaced at her dirty fingers, but shook it nonetheless.

"Come in. I shall let her know you've arrived." he said, stepping aside. Jewel smiled at him before walking inside, her father following. The castle was huge. Gold, paintings, and many more expensive items were scattered everywhere. On the walls, on tables, everywhere. The old man closed the door and walked off. Jewel faced her father, a finger pointing in his face.

"You had better behave dad." she said

"I will luv... But I believe you must define the word so I understand just _how_ I will behave." Jack said

"_**NO**_ stealing, dad." she replied, "Ariel and I were friends when I was a mermaid. I helped in making Eric fall in love with her. Please don't steal or ruin any of this daddy."

"Of course luv." Jack said

"Shake on it." Jewel said, holding her hand out

"Is that necessary luv?" he asked. A glare was all that he received in response.

"Shake." she pressed

"Alright luv." Jack sighed shaking hands with her.

"Is that you Jewel?" Came a voice from down a hall. Jewel spun around and saw Ariel walking towards her. She had on a lovely lavender dress with long poofy sleeves. She hugged Jewel.

"I'm so glad you came." she said

"Well your dad didn't give either of us a choice in the matter." Jewel said. Ariel looked at Jack.

"Oh is this your father?" she asked

"Aye. Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." Jack said with a smile.

"A pleasure Captain." Ariel said holding her hand out to shake his. Jack took it and pressed his lips against the top. Jewel looked away and cleared her throat. Jack stood up, his hands behind his back.

"I'll show you to your room." Ariel said, "We weren't expecting you to bring your father Jewel." Jewel opened her mouth to speak.

"It's alright. We can share a bed." Jack said. Jewel grumbled, pursing her lips.

"It's right this way." Ariel said leading her up a staircase. She stopped before a room and opened the door. It was a lovely room that had a view of the beach. Looking closer at the view, Jewel realized that it was a balcony.

"This is the room... The room I stayed in when I couldn't speak." Ariel said. Jewel smiled before Ariel hugged her again. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem Ariel. Thanks for inviting me." Jewel replied

"I'll send a maid to let you know when dinner is ready." Ariel said, leaving them, closing the door behind her.

"What was that dad?" Jewel snapped, her smile gone.

"I was being polite." Jack shrugged

"Being polite was shaking her hand, not kissing it dad! You can't have Ariel, she's getting married!" Jewel said

"So was Elizabeth I recall, when we were looking for the chest." Jack said

"I can't believe it dad! Not again! Can you please save this for Scarlett or Giselle?" Jewel said, before flopping back on the bed.

"I need practice luv. To make sure I can still woo any woman." Jack said, looking in the large mirror on a desk.

"Practice on the next woman, then. Practice on the maid, dad, but not on Ariel!" Jewel said, sitting up.

"Oh alright luv. If it'll make you worry less. We are here for a wedding after all." he said, "You need to relax." Jewel moaned and laid back on the bed. Jack flopped on his back on the bed next to her. Jewel rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Jack stood up and laid down on his side to face his daughter with a smile. She rolled her eyes once more and turned over to her other side. Jack thought for a moment before poking a couple spots on Jewel. She swatted his hands away. He poked those spots again, faster this time. Jewel giggled but moved away from him. Jack pushed himself closer before mercilessly tickling his daughter.

"No dad stop!" she said laughing. She had fought back though when she turned around, tickling him as well. The two laughed and tickled each other on the bed before they rolled off and landed on the floor. Even then, they still laughed. There was a knock on the door. Jack stood up.

"Good luck dad." Jewel muttered

"Come in please." Jack said. A large woman with black hair entered. Jack's smile fell.

"Princess Ariel says that dinner is ready." she said with a smile.

"Uh... Thank you." Jack managed to say, trying to think of something to add. Something suave, witty, something that would make the woman do whatever he wanted... But he was drawing a complete blank.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked

"We'll be down in a moment." Jack said. The woman bowed her head before leaving. Jewel burst into laughter.

"Was that all you could think of dad?" she asked

"Luv!" Jack said

"Come on, I'm hungry." Jewel said, dragging her father out of the room.


	6. Wake Up, Get A Dress

Chapter 6

The sun rose over the waves. The sound of seagulls and the crashing waters on the beach flowed into the room. The pirates smiled and slowly woke up, having had a wonderful nights sleep.

Dinner last night was... Awkward. Although Ariel did not know about the Sparrows and pirates in general, Eric had a good idea and kept a close eye on Jack. He only trusted Jewel because she helped in bringing him and Ariel together, and she also helped with defeating an evil sea witch.

Jack occasionally would set his sights on Ariel, though. Every time he tried to woo her though, Jewel would cause pain to him in some way. During dinner, she stepped on his feet 4 times, jabbed him in the ribs 6 times, smacked him 9 times, and managed to shove his face in his food once, too. Eric was partially annoyed at their antics, but amused as well. Ariel wasn't sure what to say.

Jack got to his feet first, stretching with his arms up, feeling the wind from outside brush against his bare chest. He frowned though. It felt like good sailing weather. And yet they were stuck on land. He looked down at Jewel who still slept. A smile crept onto his face. He sat down and gently ran a hand through her head and on the side of her face.

"Mm?" Jewel said, her eyes slowly opening.

"Morning luv." Jack said

"Morning daddy." she replied before pushing herself up to a sitting position. She closed her eyes and felt the warm breeze. She smiled and let out a sigh of content.

"I know luv." Jack said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"The wedding will be in five days. After that we can go sail to our hearts content." Jewel said

"And what are we to do in the meantime?" he asked. There was a knock at the door. The large maid opened it slightly.

"Good morning Mr. and Ms. Sparrow." she said

"Uh, it's Captain." Jack corrected.

"Oh." The maid giggled, "Captain Sparrow. Breakfast is being served."

"Thank you very much." Jack nodded to her.

"Oh, you're very much welcome Captain." she said, closing the door. Jewel chuckled.

"I think she fancies you dad." she said. Jack shuddered.

"I prefer a woman I can put my arms around... _All_ the way around." he said. Jewel chuckled once more and climbed off the bed and threw on her shirt and unrolled her pants. Her father did the same. The two went down the stairs to the dining hall, where they met Ariel and Eric at the table, still wearing their own nightgowns. They were served sausage and eggs for breakfast, with toasted bread on the side.

"Jewel, do you have anything to wear to my wedding?" Ariel asked, just when Jewel had her mouth full. The pirate held up a finger before swallowing the delicious food.

"No Ariel, I'm not quite sure if I do." she answered

"And what of the things in your bag?" Jack asked, getting kicked in the shin underneath the table. He winced and rubbed it.

"No dad, I don't think I have any dresses. Ariel and I will have to go out to the town and find one. You should stay here with Eric. Maybe bond, or... Something." Jewel said, waving her hand.

"What?" Jack asked instantly.

"What?" Eric asked

"I think that sounds wonderful." Ariel said, "When will you be ready to leave?"

"I'll finish breakfast her and get chan-AH!" Jewel winced, holding her aching shin, Jack staring at her angrily.

"Are you okay?" Ariel asked

"Just a twinge in my leg. Nothing to worry about. My dad had a lot of those last night." Jewel said

"I'm not sure if I can stand a day with a pirate." Eric said

"I think it sounds like a good idea." Ariel put in.

"Princess, I'm not so certain about the decision of leaving the two of us together without either of you." Jack said

"We're only here for five days. I don't think you would like to spend that time being cooped up in our room." Jewel said to her father. "Perhaps there's something you two have in common, or some kind of activity you could do together." She shoveled the rest of her food in her mouth, eating it all in large gulps. Jack and Eric stared at each other from opposite sides of the table. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and excused herself from the table to get dressed. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked like a pirate. Too much like a pirate. She wanted to go to the town as a normal person without getting stared at or anything. She opened her bag and reached inside with both of her arms and her head inside of it, trying to find anything to make her look _less_ like a pirate. She pulled out a long sleeved shirt that had large hanging sleeves. Next she grabbed a long coat that had the sleeves cut off. She put the shirt on and considered how she appeared. She put the coat on top. It looked good. She looked good. A bit less of a pirate actually.

...

Oh, who was she kidding, she looks like a pirate no matter what she wears. This whole dress buying thing was mostly to satisfy Ariel, and get out of the castle, anyway. She ran down the stairs to the front door, meeting Ariel there. She wore the outfit that she had on during her first time with Eric.

"Are you ready." she asked

"Yeah, let's go. Behave dad!" She called out. The two exited the castle and climbed into a small open carriage. Ariel took the reigns and with that, the horses trotted to town. It did not take long before they stopped in front of a shop with dresses displayed in the window. Ariel led Jewel inside. The seamstress was a little older than Jewel. She had Jewel stand on a stool , taking out a cloth to help measure her.

"Let me see here.. Mhmm..." She muttered to herself. After several measurements were taken, the woman hurried off to somewhere.

"How is Sebastion? I haven't seen that old crab yet." Jewel asked

"You'll see him at the wedding. My daddy and sisters, my friends and family, are all going to be there." Ariel said

"He really is fine with humans and mermaids seeing each other now." Jewel smiled, "Your father is a good man."

"Here!" The seamstress said, throwing a dress at Jewel. It covered her body in her surprise. "Go into the dressing room and change please. That one should fit you." Jewel pulled the dress off of her head and walked to where the seamstress pointed to. She sighed taking off her clothes and putting on the dress. It was the same shade of red her fishtail was, when she was a mermaid, and had a square cut on her chest. She was a little embarrassed when she noticed her shot wound showed slightly. The sleeves where puffy, but short. The gown went to her feet and had no extra fabric on the inside, creating a smooth straight dress.

Jewel shrugged though. She'll still look like a pirate. That's what she was. That's how she'll always be. She remembered her time with Bell and Adam though. She had thought something like that when she was told to wear a dress and was proven wrong then. But that was a year ago. And she's gained more scars since then.

She stepped out and Ariel gasped.

"You look beautiful Jewel." she said

"Thanks Ariel. But I'm a... Sailor... I'll never really be beautiful." Jewel said

"Have you seen yourself though?" The seamstress said, pushing a mirror out, angling it to Jewel. The pirate gasped at the sight... She was beautiful. It felt like a dream. Like she was staring at somebody else. Somebody that had her face.

"I think I like this." Jewel said

"We'll take it." Ariel said

"Thank you princess." The seamstress said, bowing to Ariel. Jewel changed while Ariel paid the seamstress. The dress was then packed in a box. The two climbed into the carriage and departed for the castle. They walked into the main hall and could not believe their eyes. Jack and Eric were sword fighting with fencing swords, smiles were on their faces. Jewel crossed her arms, Ariel put her hands on her hips. They cleared their throats, making the men stop and look at them.

"I thought you two didn't like each other." Jewel said. They both chuckled, trying to think of an excuse.


	7. One Wet Day

Chapter 7

"Just a little more dad." Jewel said to her rowing father. The oars pushed the little boat out into the water, further and further from the beach.

"How much farther luv?" he asked

"Not long." Jewel said, taking her vest off. Her boots followed. She looked at the water and decided they were far enough.

"Dad, here's fine." she said. Jack stopped and threw a small anchor overboard. Jewel jumped out into the water, swimming to a large rock that she climbed up on top of. She rested on her hands and smiled at the castle.

"Enjoying the view?" Jack asked behind her. Jewel jumped, surprised.

"This is my rock. Find your own." she said, pushing him off into the water. Jack emerged, glaring at his daughter.

"You're starting a war you won't win luv." he said, a playfulness in his voice.

"I think I can beat you dad. Actually." Jewel said turning around and lying back on the rock, her arms behind her head.

"I think I'll beat you luv. Actually." Jack said with a smirk. He grabbed Jewel's leg and pulled her into the water. She shrieked when she was submerged. Jack climbed up onto the rock, standing on top with his fists on his hips. Jewel swam up, glaring at her father.

"Bloody king of the rock." she muttered

"There's nothing you can do about it luv." he said. He had a smug look on his face and looked at his fingernails. Jewel climbed up and jumped, tackling her father into the water. They floated upside down, smiling at each other. Jewel's necklace slipped off though and began to sink down as Jack swam up. Jewel gasped, bubbles coming out afterwards. She swam up.

"That was unfair." Jack said with a smirk.

"I lost my necklace." Jewel said. The smirk fell.

"Should I?" he started

"No I can do it." she said, holding up a hand. She sucked in a deep breath and dived back into the water, going straight down. The water was deeper than she thought. But not so deep that she couldn't reach the sand. She rummaged through the sea-floor, but couldn't seem to find her necklace. She needed more air. She swam back up to breathe.

"Did you find it?" Jack asked

"No. But I will." Jewel said taking in a deep breath and swimming back down again. She felt a small current and swam to it, finding a small underwater cave with a water pocket at the top. She swam to it and took a breath, looking down at the sand beneath her. She saw something glimmering beneath her.

"There you are!" she said swimming down to get it. As soon as she grabbed her necklace, she swam back up to the air pocket and put it back on. She swam back down, other things catching her eye. She picked them up, but soon realized they were just seashells. They looked pretty though. She grabbed them and swam back to the surface, suddenly getting head-butted by her father. Jewel let out air and held her forehead. Jack grabbed her arm and swam her to the surface.

"You took too long luv." he said

"No I didn't." Jewel said, "But bugger dad, my head hurts!"

"Yes you did." Jack said, "You find your necklace?"

"Of course. I also found these pretty shells." Jewel said, holding up her prizes.

"Oh. They're nice." Jack commented. Jewel deposited them on the floor of the boat before pushing herself back, floating on her back in the water, relaxing. She then climbed up on another rock and laid back, sunning herself. Jack did the same on his rock. This was the life. It lasted for a little over an hour before a certain yellow and blue fish showed up.

"Hi Jewel!" Flounder greeted. Jewel turned over floating to face him. Sebastion was on top of him too.

"Hello Jewel."

"Hi Flounder, Sebastion. How are you both today?" she asked

"Oh I'm great." Flounder said. Sebastion jumped into the water.

"It's good to see you again Jewel." he said swimming up to her. Jewel took him in her hand and held him up.

"It's good to see you too Sebastion." she said, "And how is King Triton?"

"He is fine. But he was a little annoyed when you told him to go faster." he said. Jewel chuckled.

"My apologies." Jewel said before a thought suddenly occurred to her, "Would there be any chance I can talk to him tomorrow?"

"Perhaps. But why?" he asked

"I have a few questions. And a little request." she said

"What do you have planned?" Sebastion asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little shell off. Just little things." She said dropping the crab in the water. She noticed her father on the rock staring at her taking with a crab.

"What are you going to ask?" Flounder asked

"I just want to know something, and I feel the ruler of mermaids would be the most likely to assist me in my quest for knowledge." Jewel explained. Jack rolled his eyes, having a good idea of what Jewel wanted to know, but entertained with her vague details. She stopped glancing at the sunset. Did she see a green flash?

No, it was nothing. Flounder said something, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Jewel?" Flounder asked

"Hm?" she asked

"You're coming back tomorrow?" he asked

"Of course. I'm not about to spend the next four days cooped up in the castle. It could get rather boring." she replied. There was a splash as Jack jumped into the water. He came up next to his daughter.

"We should head back. It's getting late." he said

"Oh and dad, this is Sebastion." she said, holding a hand out to the crab.

"So dis is your fader?" Sebastion asked. Jack stared at him then held out two fingers, shaking Sebastion's claw.

"It's nice to meet you, but we really must be going." He said before climbing into the boat.

"Bye boys." Jewel said before joining him. He pulled the anchor up and started rowing.

"I doubt he would help." Jack commented

"What?" Jewel asked

"King Triton. I doubt he would help with our mermaid problem at White Cap Bay." he said

"He's the king of the mermaids. Why couldn't he?" Jewel asked

"He hates humans doesn't he?" Jack retorted

"Have a bit of faith dad." Jewel said. Jack sighed, giving up. They pulled their boat away from the high tide line on the beach and went into the castle. They saw Eric walking through a hall.

"How was meeting you family?" Jewel asked, knowing that was the reason for their absence for the day.

"It was fine, but Ariel was looking for you Jack. She said she wanted you to be fitted for a suit." Eric explained. Jack froze, Jewel raising an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so, daddy. And that was why you were so excited about us getting out of the castle today?" she asked

"I prefer the clothes I have on now. They aren't suffocating." Jack commented. Jewel laughed in response.


	8. The Fish Tail is Back!

Chapter 8

Jewel sat on the rock, smiling at her father on the beach. He was yelling at her, complaining about how she fed him to the sharks, letting Ariel and Eric get him fitted for a suit that day. Jewel giggled watching. It didn't take long for Jack to finally calm down and be led back inside by Ariel and Eric. A minute later, Sebastion emerged from the water behind her.

"His majesty, King Triton." he announced. The old merman rose from the under the water, looking as regal as he did when she first saw him.

"Your majesty." Jewel said, bowing her head.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me?" he asked

"Yes. But um..." Jewel tapped her finger tips together, looking at Sebastion. King Triton looked at him. The crab sighed before sinking under the waves and swimming off.

"I wanted to ask you a few things about... Caribbean mermaids." Jewel said

"What is it that you wish to know?" he asked

"As much as possible. Um... Everything. I guess." she answered

"Caribbean mermaids are different than the mermaids in my kingdom. They had longer tail-fins and brighter scales. But the most interesting thing is that when on land, they can turn human." he said. Jewel raised her eyebrows.

"... Just like that? They go on land and they lose the tail? No extra magic?" she asked

"No." King Triton shook his head. Jewel pursed her lips and looked away.

"Alright then." she finally said, clasping her hands in front of her. "Is there anything else about those kinds of mermaids you wish to share?"

"They..." King Triton said, pained to put the words together, "Enjoy humans." Jewel stared at him.

"They enjoy humans?" she asked

"The mermaids of a single part of the Caribbean eat humans." he explained. Jewel paled and gulped.

"That single part... That wouldn't happen to be White Cap Bay, would it?" she asked

"Exactly the place." he replied.

"Oh no." Jewel moaned, looking up at the sky.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Jewel let out a nervous chuckle, trying to think of a good way to explain her reaction. But then decided on just telling the truth.

"Well, you see... My father and I are trying to go on a voyage to find the fountain of youth, and our path leads through the bay." she explained. He swam closer to her.

"You're looking for the cursed waters?" he asked

"Y-Yes." Jewel said, nervous with the king's close proximity. "Is there a problem?" He moved back away from her.

"Humans searching for the fountain sailed by a small cove my friends, my daughters, and my wife and I were enjoying a day of music and happiness. They were horrible monstrous men. All of us escaped... Except..." he started, looking away from Jewel. She didn't need to see his eyes clenched shut to stop the tears from flowing. She figured it out in an instant.

"Except your wife." she finished for him.

"They tortured her. Just trying to make her cry. But she wouldn't. Not for them. They... They plucked the scales from her body, but she wouldn't let a single tear fall. And she kept singing, she kept humming our song. When the humans left, they took her body, and left her music box. But I couldn't bear to here that song or any music after that day." he explained. Jewel didn't know what to say. The great King Triton was bearing his soul to her. Tears started to break through. Jewel slid down the rock to pat him on the back, to comfort him however she can.

She couldn't believe sailors would do it, so she figured it was pirates. Then she realized she should not tell him that both her and her father were pirates. He looked at her and she smiled at him. A smile did manage to creep up on his lips.

"You remind me of Ariel. Even if I tell you not to go, you'll still search for the fountain." he stated. She remained silent as her smile fell at his words, knowing he was right. She looked down at her feet and sighed.

"I'm sorry. But it's eternal youth and we have the charts. We can find it." Jewel explained

"I understand. But tread carefully." he said

"Thank you your majesty." she said. They sat and floated in silence for a full minute.

"Sebastion also mentioned you had a request?" He said

"Yes I do." Jewel said, leaning forward on her rock. "Would there be a chance for you to make me a mermaid for a day or two?" King Triton's eyes widened at the request. He didn't expect it.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Aye. It would be nice to talk to Flounder and Sebastion without relying on my necklace. Besides, coming back here... I want to feel the water rushing by swimming through it again. I want to swim underwater without holding my breath. I want to be a mermaid again." She said, "Please." King Triton stared at her in thought. Jewel bit her lower lip, hoping for the chance to have a fishtail again. The King sighed, his trident glowing.

"When you are ready to turn human again, come to my castle and tell me." he said. Jewel stood up on the rock and held her arms out, her eyes closed, a smile on her face. Triton aimed his trident at her. Light burst from it, encompassing Jewel with a golden glow and lifting her in the air. Jewel giggled at the feeling. Her clothes faded and were replaced by a red fiishtail and a brown pair of seashells over her breasts. She still had her necklace on though. When the transformation ended, Jewel jumped into the water and took in a deep breath of ocean. Jewel sighed.

"Oh this feels good!" she said, King Triton swimming down to her. "Thank you your majesty." She bowed to him. He nodded to her and swam off toward the kingdom of Atlantica. Jewel swam close to the beach and actually washed up on shore. She took off her necklace and tossed just above the high tide mark.

"Hey it's the mermaid Jewel!" Scuttle said above her.

"Hey Scuttle!" Jewel said, crawling back into the ocean. "I'm back as a mermaid!" She swam deep underwater before swimming up and jumping out, doing a flip in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>TBP: Just to clarify a little something here.<strong>

**In The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, it's revealed what happens to King Triton's wife, Queen Athena. As in this chapter, during a family outing, pirates came to their little cove. Everybody escaped except Athena. It's not revealed what exactly those pirates did to her though. But after seeing On Stranger Tides, I've put a few things together.**


	9. Hello Dad, I'm a Fish Woman

Chapter 9

Like a butterfly in the wind, Jewel fluttered swimming in the water. It had been almost a year since she was a mermaid, and she needed to get used to using her fishtail. Even if it was for a couple days. She swam facing the sky, her arms behind her back.

"This is the life." she said softly, enjoying the peace. "No worries, no monsters, nothing can bring me down now." She turned around and swam through a school of small yellow fish, giggling when they scattered around her, their fines brushing up against her skin. She gasped at a sight below her. A shipwreck. Jewel smiled and clapped her hands.

"Alright, time to get started." she said, rubbing her hands together. With a kick of her tail, Jewel swam down to the wreckage, looking out for whatever could be prowling nearby. All was well though. She entered the hull through a large hole on the side.

"Now, what will I find here?" she asked herself. She went to a bunch of barrels and pried the lids off. Bubbles escaped, but that was all. She groaned and swam through an opening that led her to the crew's quarters. She rifled through wreckage and items, looking for anything valuable. Anything gold or silver. She did pick up a locket. There was no picture inside, no initials engraved on it, it was a lost piece of memory. Jewel put it around her neck and swam up onto the deck. Turning to her right, Jewel pried open the door of the captains cabin.

"Has to be something here." she whispered. She noticed something glimmer on the wood floor behind the door. It was a box with gold lining the outside. She spotted a small chest under a cot, too.

"Hello my beauties!" she said happily, picking up the items. With both the box and chest in tow, Jewel swam away from the wreckage and into a secluded area, hidden by seaweeds. The box contained jewelry. Pearls and gold necklaces with precious gems along the strings. Earrings and bracelets that matched were also included. As hard as she could though, Jewel couldn't open the chest. She took the items and swam back up to the beach, pushing them both to where her necklace was. She also took the locket off and but it in the jewelry box for safe keeping.

Hearing voices, Jewel pushed and flopped on the sand until she splashed back into the water. She quickly swam back to the rock, hiding behind it to watch the beach. Her father walked out onto it, clearly annoyed from his day from the way he stomped and the angry expression on his face.

"Jewel! Where are you?" he called out. He paused in his anger when he saw the boxes. He knelt down and opened the jewelry box, his eyes widening at the contents. He picked up Jewel's necklace, then looked out at the his mind, he began to fear the worst. She had swam out, not using their boat, something big might have seen her, she looked tasty... Jack shook his head.

"Nonsense." he said. He picked up the box, chest, and necklace and stood, to walk away. In mid-stride, he turned around and threw the rectangular items into the boat. The necklace he decided to wear. Jack pulled and pushed the boat into the water, jumping in to row out when he decided it was time. Jewel chuckled and swam below the water, watching the boat come her way.

"How can I have fun with this?" she asked herself, swimming below her father.

"How am I going to find her?" Jack asked himself. He pulled the oars in when he reached the rock. He reached his arms out to grab onto it, stopping his moving. Maybe he could find some clues here. He scrutinized the rock without leaving his boat, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He sighed and looked down.

"Oh daddy." Came a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Jewel hanging onto the boat, a smile on her face, her entire lower body unseen. Jack put a hand over his heart.

"I was starting to fear the worse luv." he said

"Sorry." Jewel said, before pointing at the chest. "Do you think you could open that?"

"Possibly..." Jack paused, staring at his daughter. He moved closer to her, seeing something off.

"Luv... Where are your clothes? ... Why are you swimming naked?" he asked. Jewel pushed herself away from the boat.

"I'm not naked dad!" she said. Jack moved to the side she was on, looking down at her in the water. She had seashells over her breasts, and where her legs should have been was a red fishtail. A _mermaid_ tail. Jewel was a mermaid. Jack opened his mouth, trying to think of what to say. What should he say to his now mermaid daughter?

"Why are you a mermaid?" he asked, his voice strained, but calm.

"I asked King Triton and he said yes. I wanted to do it again dad. You've no idea the rush of the waves and not having to come up for air underwater. This feels amazing dad." Jewel explained, spinning around and grabbing onto the boat.

"Is it... Permanent?" he finally asked

"Oh no. I'll let the King know when I'm ready to become human again." she replied. Jack looked at his feet, just unsure of what to say in this situation.

"Pardon me for not being as excited as you are over this..." he started

"Turning into a fish-woman?" Jewel finished for him. "Well I wanted to bring you with me, but you had to get fitted."

"Which was not a pleasant experience." he put in

"Besides, I think you need to relax dad. But don't steal anything from the palace." She said, pointing at him when she was done speaking.

"Just..." Jack said, holding up his hands before letting them drop onto his knees, "Be safe luv." He leaned out of the boat and kissed Jewel's forehead.

"Thanks daddy." she said with a smile, "Good bye." With that farewell, Jewel flipped her fin and swam back underwater, heading in the direction of Atlantica, looking back over her shoulder at the vanishing shadow of her father's boat.


	10. Exploration

Chapter 10

The night was spent at an inn. The bed was actually cosy. But Jewel woke up before the sun rose and swam through the streets. She surfaced to watch the sunrise, breathing in the fresh air before swimming back underwater. Slowly, fish, mermaids, mermen, and all manner of sealife began to wake, coming out of their homes and stretching their arms, fins and claws. She swam up and stopped.

There was music playing somewhere. Jewel turned in the direction of it and followed the sound. She reached a path surrounded by beautiful coral. Swimming along it, the music was louder. The path split around a golden statue of two dancing mer-people. Jewel swam closer to it.

The merman looked like King Triton. The mermaid looked like Ariel, but with her hair pulled back.

"The Queen." she said. Jewel looked away, noticing a a seaweed blossom. She plucked it and put it at the statue's base, bowing her head in respect.

The music came from the building just behind the statue. She swam around it and pulled open a large door. From inside, the music poured out, enveloping Jewel in the lovely harmonies and the catchy rhythm. She started humming along as she made her way inside. She gasped.

It was a concert hall. A _giant_ concert hall. A band of fish and an octopus were on the stage, Sebastion in front of them, conducting, and even singling, along with the music. Jewel swam down to the stage, not onto it, but stopping just before it to lean on the edge and watch them.

"Wow!" she whispered. A few of the fish noticed her and smiled at having an audience during their morning jam session. The only one who was not aware of Jewel until the end of the song was Sebastion. When the song was over, Jewel clapped.

"Bravo bravo!" she cheered. Sebastion spun around in surprise.

"Jewel? What are you doin' here? ... As a mermaid?" He asked, shocked.

"Aye. That was the little request I made with King Triton." She explained, "I think you all sounded wonderful, by the way! I was heading out for an adventure, but just had to see where the music was coming from."

"Tank you, tank you." he said, bowing to her. He paused and stared at her seriously.

"Just where _are_ you going today?" he asked

_How the **bugger** did he figure it out?_ Jewel thought

"Out and about, just wandering wherever the currents take me." she replied swimming around him and spinning him around.

"Dey had better not take you to-" he started

"To-" Jewel said at the same time as him.

"Wha-" Sebastion said

"Wha-" Jewel said with him. Sebastion glared at Jewel.

"Stop!" He shouted, with Jewel saying the same in unison. The pirate mermaid giggled and floated back from him.

"Oh, don't be a hard shell Sebastion." she said, "But I really must be going, ta-ta!"

"Wait!" Sebastion said, grabbing a tail fin as Jewel swam away. She kicked hard, propelling herself through the water, with Sebastion still clinging to her.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Exploring." Jewel replied, swimming hard, to get the crab off of her. Sebastion did not let go. However, he was getting nervous when they passed Atlantica's border, heading into frightfully familiar territory. He reached a claw out and grabbed a hunk of corral jutting from the sand, while holding Jewel's tail with the other. Jewel jerked to a stop and crossed her arms back at Sebastion.

"We are not going to Ursula's lair!" he yelled

"No we aren't I am." Jewel said, "You can go back to Atlantica. I'll be fine."

"No! I'm staying with you! Who knows what dangers lie in secret in the sea witch's home?" he asked

"Of course. That's why I'm going." Jewel said swimming forward. Sebastion swam in front of her, floating with his arms out to block her.

"Not without me." he said sternly. Jewel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine." She said, "You can come." She swam past him and he followed. The two paused at a ridge and looked over it at the large skeleton that was once home to Ursula.

"I tink we've seen enough." Sebastion said, turning to swim away. Jewel grabbed his shell and stopped him.

"Not yet." she said with a smirk, "Let's go inside." While still holding a struggling Sebastion, Jewel swam down and into the great maw of the skeleton's mouth.

There were no green figured below her. They all turned back into mermaids and mermen when the sea witch was defeated. Jewel ventured further in, smiling at the cabinets surrounding a large empty cauldron in the center of the round room.

"This is... Wow." She said. She let go of Sebastion and floated in front of the cauldron. The crab gulped and followed her.

"Jewel, I do not feel we need to stay here for long." he said. Jewel held up a hand to stop him from continuing. She closed her eyes and waved her hands over the cauldron.

"I can see your future... It involves melted butter!" she said in a spooky voice.

"Jewel." he said

"Oh I'm only teasing." She replied swimming up to a cabinet. She grimaced at the small creatures in various vials and bottles. She ran her fingers along the sides of one. The small snake like thing moaned in sadness.

"This is not right." She said. She grabbed the bottle and threw it down. Unfortunately, it floated down. Jewel huffed and swam outside of the lair, picking up a piece of coral and swimming back inside. She slammed it on the bottle until it broke. The small sea creature swam up and looked at Jewel.

"Thank you so much ma'am!" he said before swimming out. Jewel looked up at the large cabinet. She cracked her knuckles and set to work, freeing the rest of the creatures from their bottles. They all thanked her and swam off as soon as they were set loose. It was a good feeling releasing them all.

"Dat was the last one." Sebastion pointed out. Jewel let go of her coral.

"Hm, I wonder if there's anything else." She said swimming to another part of the lair.

"If we leave now, you can join us in our concert dis evening." Sebastion quickly said, his nervousness reaching its peak. He couldn't stand being there any longer. It was too scary.

"Honest?" Jewel asked

"Yes!" Sebastion said, his claws on her cheeks, his eyes staring directly into Jewel's.

"Sounds fair. Let's go." Jewel said with a shrug. She swam up. Sebastion was unprepared and was spun around in the water by the motion. He turned in the direction Jewel went and quickly followed after, not wanting to spend another minute in the lair.


	11. All You Have To Do is Sing

Chapter 11

"Why did I agree to this? Why did I actually let you bring me on stage?" Jewel said, swimming in circles. "There's no instrument for me to play here. No violins or flutes underwater!" Sebastion floated in front of her, making her stop.

"Jewel, you can sing." he said calmly

"Wha, no I can't! I can't sing! And I'm not going to sing and embarrass myself in front of a crowd." She spun around and crossed her arms. Sebastion swam around to her front to face her.

"Yes you can. You sang on de night Ariel and Eric almost kissed. I heard you. You _can_ sing." he said. Jewel gulped and looked at the closed curtains. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She faced the curtains, not letting out her breath, her face scrunched up tightly.

I can not believe I am about to do this. She thought. She let out her breath it steady stream, making a hissing sound through her pursed lips.

"I'm ready." she said. As the curtains opened, Jewel opened her eyes, almost blinded by the lights shining in her face. She couldn't see the audience though. A small seahorse swam up before the stage.

"Presenting Jewel and the Atlantica Band, performing songs from the Caribbean!" he announced. The audience applauded. Judging by the sound, it was a big crowd that appeared to hear Jewel sing, or flop. Either way they'll be entertained. The band started b=playing a smooth and slow song. Jewel closed her eyes and clasped her hands.

"_The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours and by the pow'rs, where we will, we'll roam_

_Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colors high,_

_heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die..._"

She sang the whole song with the band accompanying her throughout. It felt good being on the stage, performing. The feeling increased when she was finished and the audience cheered. She smiled and bowed, looking back at the band. Sebastion smiled and bowed toward her. She floated forward, readying herself for the next song.

"_Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish Ladies,_

_Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain_

_For we've received orders for to sail for old England,_

_But we hope in a short time to see you again..._"

She had this song shortened, for not all mermaids knew of the parts of ships the song described. But the audience still enjoyed it. Jewel continued singing as many sea shanties she heard to keep the audience amused. It worked out. It made her happy as much as it made them happy. The show was coming to a close.

But one song... Just one song... For some reason, it started to hum along in her head. Jewel is unsure of whether she had heard the song before or not, but she knew the words, she knew the notes. So, she opened her mouth and sang.

"_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_C__onversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again..."_

After singing the song, while the mermaids and mermen applauded her, Jewel was certain she had never sung the song before. However, that didn't matter. Jewel bowed at the audience and retreated behind the closing curtain. Sebastion swam up to her and hugged her cheek.

"Did you hear dat? I told you dat you could sing!" he said cheerfully. Jewel floated to the ground, sitting down upon it.

"Thanks, but I think I need... Just a moment to recover from what I just did." she said, running a hand through her hair. "I just... And they _liked_ it." Sebastion floated in front of her, his claws crossed, a smile on his face. Jewel smiled back at him, but then her expression turned serious, thinking back to her final song.

"Jolly sailor bold... Do you know that song?" she asked

"I hear a lot of music floating on de waves. But I'm not sure where dat one came from." he said. Jewel looked down at the floor.

"Huh." she said. She swam up and opened the curtains slightly. The lights on the stage dimmed enough for her to see the audience as they left the concert hall.

"I think I should leave too." she said

"Have a good night!" Sebastion called out as she swam away. As soon as Jewel was outside the hall, a swarm of small creatures mobbed her. After a moment of panic, Jewel realized she knew what they were.

"You freed us!" several said

"I did. Thank you for coming." she said to them. She gathered as many of them in her arms as she could and hugged them all at once. They flitted around her and made the water around her swirl and spin her in a circle and float up. Jewel giggled and floated back down. She waved to them as they all swam away. Mot waving back to her in farewell. She spotted King Triton as he started to exit the building and quickly hid behind a large cropping of coral. He glanced in her direction before swimming away. Jewel sighed and went to the inn where her bed awaited her.

She didn't want to be a human just yet. That can wait until morning.


	12. Back to Humanity

Chapter 12

This was the day, her last day as a mermaid. She had fun at least. But she knew she'd have to visit again to get the old fishtail back for a while. After her morning of playing and exploring with Flounder, Jewel swam back toward the castle. She saw a rowboat anchored next to the jutting rock.

"Oh dad." she sighed swimming up to it. She looked inside and saw her father sleeping, a rum bottle clutched in his hand. Jewel rolled her eyes and leaned into the boat to shake his shoulder.

"Dad, wake up." she said

"Hm, wha?" Jack said, slowly coming to. He looked to his left at his still mermaid daughter. Or at least he assumed she was, considering he couldn't see the rest of her body.

"You still fishy?" he asked

"Yes dad, but not for long." she said

"Why didn't you go human yesterday?" he asked as Jewel started swimming around his boat.

"I was invited to sing last night, and I decided to wait until this morning to go back to human. I just wish I could become a mermaid whenever I want dad," she said, "No worrying about drowning, excellent swimming abilities, we can reach shipwrecks and loot them for what they have." Jack nodded to the profits of being a mermaid.

"But are you forgetting what tomorrow is luv?" he asked

"What?" Jewel stopped and looked up at him.

"The wedding." he replied, "The result of being part of this... Water world, is that you will be missing everything that happens on land."

"Oh right." Jewel said, "Almost forgot about that." She climbed up onto the rock to be at eye level with her father. "Still, I can dream, can't I?"

"Of course you can luv." Jack said, reaching out and messing with Jewel's hair.

"Thanks dad." Jewel said, giggling lightly. Sebastion emerged from the water. He cleared his throat.

"Presenting, his majesty, King Triton." he announced, holding his claw out as the king of Atlantica rose up from the water.

"Is the presentation really necessary?" Jack asked. Jewel stared at him in shock. He smirked and pulled on the red necklace he was wearing.

"Ah." Jewel said

"Are you ready to become human once more?" King Triton asked

"Yes your majesty." Jewel said bowing her head slightly. King Triton surprisingly put a necklace on Jewel. It was an oyster shell with the trident symbol emblazoned on it.

"Show this to the mermaids at White Cap Bay, and they will know who you are. I'm afraid that is all that I can do for your venture." he said

"I don't know what to say... Thank you, sire." Jewel said, bowing to him.

"You helped save my life." he replied

"Mind if I have one of those too?" Jack said. Jewel glanced at him, then with a flick of her tail in the water, splashed water on her father. He sputtered and coughed in surprise. King Triton chuckled as his trident began to glow. The same golden light shined around Jewel as she was lifted in the air. She felt her two legs returning, as well as the feeling of clothes covering her body as she was gently lowered into the boat with her father. When the glowing ceased, Jewel was a human again.

"Thank you so much." Jewel said

"See you at the wedding." Jack said. King Triton nodded then turned around and sank back into the water. As soon as he was out of sight, Jewel punched her father in the arm.

"Ah! What was that for?" he asked

"'See you at the wedding'? Is that how you talk to royalty dad?" she questioned him. Jack chuckled and started rowing back toward the castle.

"It's good to have you back, luv." he said

"It's nice to be back dad. I can wiggle my toes, feeling the wind in my hair and now I can walk again!" she said. But when she set foot on land, she fell flat on the sand. Jack started laughing, and he couldn't stop.

"Dad," she whined

"That's what happens when you spend time as a mermaid luv, you lose your land legs." he said, kneeling down to her. He grabbed one of her arms and lifted her up. She walked with her father supporting her. Jack stared at her puzzled though.

"I think he made you a bit too tall." he commented

"No dad, I'm the same height I was when I was turned into a mermaid." Jewel replied

"Really? You've gotten tall luv." he said. The two walked into the castle. Jack greeted Eric like he was a good friend, surprising Jewel.

"When did that happen?" she asked

"You missed quite a lot, really. And I don't feel the need to explain the happenings." he replied

"That's not fair." Jewel said, "I tell you everything!"

"Aye, darling, but not all the time, as I recall." Jack retorted with a smirk. Jewel grumbled something under her breath.

"Well, you know what else I can do with my legs, daddy dearest?" she asked

"What is it, my gem of the seas?" Jack asked

"This!" Jewel said before slamming a foot down on her father's toes. Jack yelled out in surprise and lost his balance, causing them both to fall. Jewel rolled away from him laughing. She pushed herself up onto her feet, even though her knees were shaky. Jack looked up at her. She bowed to him.

"A thank you." she said with a wide smile.


	13. The Big Day

Chapter 13

"AH!" Jewel shouted before hitting the floor with a thud. She pushed and pulled at the blankets she was wrapped in before finally standing up.

"Dad!" she said loudly. The man in question turned over and smirked at her.

"I missed having the whole bed to myself." he said, He stretched his arms over his head while still lying down, "And if you dare try to return under these covers, you will be tickled. _Mercilessly_." There was a knock on their door.

"Are either of you decent?" Came the maid's voice

"Not hardly." Jack replied, making Jewel roll her eyes.

"The Prince and Princess want to make sure the two of you are awake and ready. The wedding ship is loading up." she said

"Wedding... Ship?" Jack asked, sitting up.

"Daaad..." Jewel said lowly.

"Nobody mentioned we were going on a wedding ship." Jack climbed out of the bed.

"Maybe because they know who you are." Jewel said, crossing her arms.

"It's nice being well known, don't you agree?" Jack said, grabbing his clothes.

"Oh, but obscurity is more entertaining. Surprising people, coming from nowhere." Jewel started, getting dressed.

"You can do that last part any time you want though." he said

"Not on land... Not yet. It only really works from ship to ship. Perhaps if I can practice, without scaring people, I'd be able to do it on land." Jewel commented

"I would suggest doing it, practicing I mean." Jack said, picking up a rectangular box, "You never know when it might be useful." Jewel finished getting dressed and picked up her own box, which held her dress, and slung her bag over her shoulder. They both then left the room, ate their breakfast and went to the dock where the ship was waiting. It was large and decorated with ribbons along the railings. Jewel and Jack were shown to their own room. It was surprising because neither knew they were getting a room. And yet they had it. It was large with one bed, a desk with a large mirror, and a porthole looking out to sea. Jack and Jewel then changed into their own outfits for the wedding. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jack grabbed a blanket and threw it over Jewel.

"Dad!" She said, prying her head free of the sudden tangled mess she was in.

"Come in." he said. Prince Eric walked in. Jewel pulled the blankets tighter around her body.

"Uh," he started, directing his attention away from the girl. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to the two of you about. Considering... Who you are... Pirates..."

"Aye." Jack said, slightly suspicious

"For our safety, and for your, I've decided that on our way to where our honeymoon shall be, we'll make port for you both to jump ship." Eric explained

"Is that the reason for the room?" Jewel asked

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just..." Eric tried to explain

"Don't worry, mate." Jack said, stepping forward. Jewel noticed he was really stepping forward so the Prince didn't have a view of her.

"Thank you for understanding." he said with a smile, and hurry, the ceremony is starting soon." He closed the door, and Jewel dropped the blanket from around her body. She opened her box and pulled her dress out.

"Dad, can you look in my bag for a pair of white gloves? I think I might have some in there." Jewel said as she put it on. Jack buttoned up his white shirt and reached into his daughter's bag, grasping at the strange open void for what he needed. He looked at Jewel who wasn't paying attention to him. He opened the bag's mouth as wide as he could, and then he jumped into the bottomless item.

It was dark inside. And strange. He was floating and various other items floated around him. He spotted the gloves and swam through the air toward them. Once he had a hold of them he swam back to the opening of the bag and climbed out. Jewel turned around and saw him standing with her gloves. It was then that Jack had a good look of his daughter.

He couldn't believe it. She looked beautiful. Her frame, her face, her eyes, everything was wonderfully accentuated, She looked almost like her mother. He held out the gloves without saying anything. She smiled and took them. Jack turned around and finished getting dressed. When he turned back around, it was Jewel's turn to stare in shock.

What he wore resembled that of a navy uniform. White shirt, dark blue coat with gold lining his lapels, shiny gold buttons, and he even pulled his dread locks back with his bandana, while wearing his old hat. He certainly cleaned up nicely.

"Ready?" Jewel asked. He bowed slightly and held an arm out to the door.

"Ladies first." he said. Jewel rolled her eyes and walked out, her father following close behind.

"You look lovely, by the way." he whispered

"Thanks dad." Jewel whispered back

"But you are to never wear that dress in public again." he whispered seriously. Jewel giggled at him and glanced back. He had a serious expression on his face.

"And what if I did? What would you do then?" she asked

"Cover you with a blanket, or drag you back to the Per-... To wherever we may be staying." he said

"Don't worry dad." Jewel said

"What?" Jack asked

"Impressing boys has been the last thing on my mind." she said, "Besides, I may _like_ dresses, but I don't exactly like _wearing_ them. Savvy?"


	14. A Beautiful Day

chapter 14

It was surprising that there wasn't a lot of people on deck. Chairs were set up facing a small podium where a priest stood behind it. Jewel put a hand on her red necklace when she spotted a certain red crab hiding by the cake. She looked to see if anybody would notice her, then he knelt down to him on the ground.

"Sebastion, what are you doing down there?" she asked

"I'm not getting out in de open where dat crazy chef is waiting!" Sebastion said, pointing his claw at a man with a long black mustache.

"How about... A higher vantage point?" Jewel said

"Wha-Where are you? What?" Sebastion said as he was scooped up in Jewel's hands.

"Just hide behind the bride and groom." she said, placing him on the top tier of the large cake.

Meanwhile, Jack was examining the ship. Or at least what he was allowed to see. It was a study old girl, nicely decorated for the occasion. No weapons though. It should have at least one cannon though, just in case of pirates. He stood by the railing when he spotted a flash of color in the water. He stopped and focused.

"Luv?" He said, waving a hand toward Jewel. She stood next to him.

"What is it?" she asked, looking down at the water. Dozens of mermaids emerged from the water, one by one, and two by two, in every shape and size and color.

"Is all of Atlantica invited to the ceremony?" Jewel pondered out loud.

"Most of my family didn't believe me when I said I fell in love with a mermaid." Eric said, walking up to them.

"And so they didn't come." Jack said. The three spun around at the sound of a small band beginning to play. A string quartet.

"Please take your seats." Eric said, walking to the podium. Jack took a seat and put his hat down next to him where Jewel would be sitting.

"Jewel?" King Triton asked from below. Jewel turned around and looked at him.

"Yes your majesty?" she asked

"Please, give these to Ariel." He said, tossing a bouquet to the pirate. It was seaweed and underwater flowers. It was beautiful.

"Yes sir." She nodded down to him and went to Ariel's room.

"Are you in there?" she asked, gently rapping on the door before opening it.

"Jewel." Ariel said, wiping her eyes and sniffling through her tears.

"Ariel what's wrong?" Jewel asked, closing the door behind her.

"My daddy should be giving me away. I need him to be the one to give me away." Ariel said

"Why can't he turn himself human?" Jewel asked

"The trident doesn't work for humans. If he turns himself into a human, he can't change himself back." Ariel said, still wiping tears. Jewel put a hand to her chin in thought.

"Hm," she said, "Just... What can that trident of his do? Are there limits or something?"

"It does whatever he asks. Anything." Ariel said. Jewel kept thinking sitting down in front of her vanity. She glanced up at her reflection in a mirror.

_No, this can't be the only idea I have. There has to be something better._ she thought. But then she groaned as her head was lowered onto the desk.

"It's too late for anything." she said

"Jewel?" Ariel asked. Jewel pushed herself up and stood, looking at Ariel in the mirror.

"Listen..." she said, "This is the only idea I can think of... But Ariel... After everything... I don't want to say this, but... But you owe me for what I am about to do."

"What are you going to do?" Ariel asked. Jewel took in a breath and turned around. She smiled at Ariel before opening the porthole.

"Your majesty? King Triton?" Jewel called out to bring him over to them.

* * *

><p>Jack tapped his foot on the ground, looking down the aisle waiting for his daughter.<p>

"Where is she?" he asked. The music changed. It started playing the song that was traditionally played for a bride walking down the aisle. Jack stood and looked back at Ariel, and Jewel, with their arms locked. But... She was different. Her hair was a pure white, her eyes were blue, and she wore a crown made of coral. Jewel escorted Ariel to the podium.

"Again, you owe me," Jewel whispered

"And who is here to give Princess Ariel away?" The priest asked

"I am King Triton." Jewel spoke in the King's voice. She had let him take control of her just to be with her on this day, just to give her away, just be with her on land. Jewel turned toward Ariel and gave her a tight hug, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." he whispered before pulling away and kissing her on the forehead. Ariel smiled and then turned and held hands with Eric. Jewel looked at her father.

"Sorry." she whispered. Jack let out a quick chuckle holding up his hand.

"You did what you had to. She is your friend." he whispered

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her on this day to witness the glorious wedding of Prince Eric and Princess Ariel..." The priest said. Jewel sighed, watching the scene. A pirate, she may be, but, no matter what, she was a romantic at heart. Tears started leaking out of her eyes. They weren't hers though.

They could have been her own with the beauty showcased before her. The love that she helped to bring together. She helped make this one day. Now the tears were hers and King Triton's combined. The whole ceremony went by so quickly.

"I now present to you this beautiful couple." The priest said, "you may now kiss the bride." The crowds on deck and in the water burst out in applause. There was a bark before max jumped up between the two and give them both his own slobbery kisses.

Jewel turned around and took off the crown. As soon as it was off her head, the black returned to her hair and the brown into her eyes. She tossed it down to King Triton who caught it and placed it back on his head.

"Thank you so much." he said

"It was an honor your majesty." Jewel said

"You honestly couldn't think of anything other than that?" Jack asked, standing next to her.

"If I was given more notice, I might have come up with something better." Jewel said with a roll of her eyes. She looked at Ariel who had her back to railing. Jewel pushed her father out of the way. The bouquet was thrown into the air. Jewel ran to the area behind Jewel, then fell over the railing into the water. She swam back up to the surface, unsuccessful at catching the bouquet. Some of the mermaids laughed at her. King Triton let out a chuckle, too. His trident glowed and Jewel was lifted up to the deck, her dress drying in the process.

"Nicely done luv." her father said

"Oh dad, stop." she said, punching him the arm. King Triton made the water around him raise him up to the railing where his daughter was waiting. The two smiled and shared an embrace.

"I love you, daddy." Ariel said

"I love you too." King Triton said, running a hand down the side of her face and bringing it up under her chin before he was lowered back into the water.

"Sail on!" Eric said, standing next to his new wife. Ariel smiled at him and hugged his arm. As they began to sail away, they both waved at the mermaids. King Triton swung his trident in front of him and created a rainbow over the ship to pass under. The two pirates looked up at it.

"A good omen for us and White Cap Bay, I hope." Jack commented. Jewel let out a giggle and wrapped an arm around her father.

"Don't worry about that now, dad." She said, "Just enjoy the moment, the color, the joy... We haven't exactly had a rest." There was a crash behind them. The chef was on the deck unconscious. A Sebastion jumped off the ship into the water with Flounder.

"I do like resting." Jack said


	15. Leap of Faith

chapter 15

They did find the town they were left in to be peaceful. It was nice to rest at last. It was a well needed, and well deserved, rest for the pirates.

"One week... Has it been that long dad?" Jewel asked, lying back in a hammock situated between two palms.

"Aye luv. One week. Seven days... How many hours..." he said

"Doing nothing but relaxing." Jewel said. Jack layed down next to her.

"This is the life." he said. The two sighed in contentment of the peace they had finally secured. Breathing in fresh air, not running from anybody, it was so...

Jewel rolled off the hammock and went to a stable, seeing just one horse.

"Time to leave?" Jack said, coming up behind her.

"It's getting rather dull." Jewel commented

"I'll get the saddle." Jack agreed. The horse was harnessed and bridled quickly, the two pirates wanting to leave the peace as soon as possible. Jack helped his daughter onto the creature first and began walking toward the inn.

"Just give me a moment luv, I need a word with the keeper." he said walking inside.

"Oh darn. I have a bad feeling about this." Jewel commented. The horse grunted as if in agreement. There was glass breaking inside, and fists coming into contact with something. Suddenly from a window her father jumped through it and landed into a tumble on the ground. He shook his head and stumbled approaching the horse. Jewel clenched the reins tighter hearing shouts and yells from inside the building.

"Dad, what did you do?" she asked as he climbed up behind her and took the reins. A mob emerged from the inn.

"I gave them my regards." he said, "Hya!" He snapped the reins and the horse took off down a path toward the village.

"So tell me luv, why were you suddenly interested in the idea of escaping our nirvana?" Jack asked

"In case you were wondering." Jewel started before the two ducked under some low hanging branches, "It wasn't that I didn't like it." She reached back into her bag and pulled out a whistle, blowing on it to get people's attention so they wouldn't be run over by the horse.

"Well if that's not the reason luv," Jack started, stopping the horse in front of an alley, "then why?" Jewel was about to speak when she noticed the mob from the inn at the end of the road they were facing. And the mob spotted them.

"Turn around!" Jewel yelled, pulling back on the reins with Jack. The horse reared back slightly as it spun around to run the other way. The mob ran after the horse. They lost sight of it a few times, but successfully did corner the horse... but it was riderless.

"Spread out and find 'em! They can't have gone far!" the leader announced. The two looked over the edge of the rooftop down below them. They let out sighs of relief and stood up, balancing themselves on the high point of the buildings roof to walk toward the chimney.

"It was getting dull, dad. The calmness and not doing anything." Jewel said

"Ah." Jack said. They reached the chimney, where they had a vantage point of the docks, and also of the people prowling the streets for them.

"What's the plan?" Jewel asked

"We get to the docks and stowaway on a ship and get out of here." Jack whispered

"I like that plan, but how do we do it?" she asked

"We have a trail before us." Jack said, motioning to the buildings in front of them, "Let us use it to our advantage." He then slid down the edge of the roof and jumped to the next one. Jewel sighed and held her breath before following him. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the docks. They were careful with their timing and jumping though. Members of the mob were everywhere. One jump was far, and Jack almost fell over the edge. He recovered and moved away from it.

"Come on." he whispered

"Are you insane? If you barely made it, how do you think I could? It's the Turkish Prison all over again, dad!" Jewel whispered harshly

"I'll catch you." Jack whispered back, waving his arms towards himself. Jewel took in a couple deep breaths then ran and jumped across the divide with all of her might. But she couldn't make it.

"No no no!" She yelled as she started falling. Jack grabbed her waving arm though. Jewel gasped and clenched her beating chest with her free hand. A couple of mob members walked below her.

"Not a word!" Jack whispered

"Sh!" Jewel replied. The pirates held their breath as they walked below them, Jewel's feet just clearing on of the members head. They only started breathing when the two rounded a corner and disappeared from their view.

"Alright." Jack said pulling Jewel up to him. She punched him in the arm as soon as she was stable on the rooftop.

"Just like the bloody prison." she grumbled. She stepped forward and almost slipped when the tiles came loose. Jack grabbed her arms and held her steady. The tiles however slide down the roof and fell off, crashing on the ground. The Sparrow's looked over the edge and noticed mob members. They gulped as soon as they started yelling for them.

"Time to run!" Jewel said, running ahead of her father and leading the way in their rooftop jumping.

"I understand the feeling." Jack said when he caught up to his daughter.

"What?" Jewel asked

"You couldn't stay put for too long, you had to do something, otherwise you'd go mad." he continued. They skidded to a halt and made a grave error in perception. The last building before a ship, before the docks, was almost as tall as the ship's mast. The ship was so close though. Jack smirked.

"No dad, don't you dare." Jewel said

"Follow me, or else, luv." Jack said before running and jumping toward the ship.

"No!" Jewel yelled as he soared through the air, his arms out in front of him. He fell and grabbed onto various ropes and sails to help slow his descent, but even though he landed with a hard thud on his butt, Jack had made it, and even his daughter couldn't believe it.

"Come on luv!" Jack yelled up to her.

"No!" I can't I can't I... Can't I... Can't?" Jewel said thinking. She closed her eyes and stood on the edge of the buildings, her arms held out at her sides. She took in a breath and jumped up off the edge and started falling toward the ground.

_Work work work work, bring to the ship with dad, the ship with dad, **the ship with dad!**_ Jewel thought, desperately begging her plan to work. Her eyes were clenched shut as the one thought raced through her mind. Then she landed. It was not as hard as she though. In fact, the ground was wooden. Jewel opened her eyes and found herself on the ship. She pushed herself up, a headache suddenly coming over her.

"That was amazing luv." Jack said, helping her up.

"Who are you two?" The captain of the ship asked, looking absolutely terrified.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, along with my daughter, Jewel." Jack introduced himself. The captain shrieked and jumped over board.

"...It appears you are in need of a captain now." Jack said to the crew.


	16. Fight!

chapter 16

"**_HURRRRRAH!_**" came a mighty yell as a man was slammed down on deck. The rest of the crew stared in awe. Jewel heaved, trying to catch her breath. The man was heavier than he looked. She rolled her right shoulder.

"Anybody else?" Jewel asked, still panting. The crew backed away in fear. She had beaten three of them already.

"I'll take that challenge, luv." Jack said, pushing through the men.

"Are you sure about that, dad?" Jewel asked

"Aye. Although I'm curious as to how you learned to fight." he said, rolling his shoulders.

"Alright." Jewel shrugged, holding up her fists. Jack did the same. The two circled each other, waiting for the other to do something. Jack swung at her. She stepped aside and grabbed his fist and was about to pull his arm over her shoulder. But Jack grabbed onto her with both arms as she was about to do so.

"Well luv, an explanation?" he asked

"I can't exactly recall where it was, somewhere in China, that island Japan, I can't recall, but I found a place where people are taught to fight." Jewel said before stomping her foot down on her fathers. When his grip loosened, she elbowed him in the stomach. He stepped away. Jewel swung her leg to kick him in the leg, but he caught it and held it.

"A place where people are taught to fight? Sounds impossible. And why would they train you?" he asked

"Well, the leader... Master... Shifu? What was he called? He thought I was a boy at the time." Jewel explained, "I trained for about four months with him and his other students." She kicked her other leg up toward Jack's face. He let go of Jewel's leg. She dropped and landed on one leg, with her other leg stretched out at her side.

"Didn't he ever realize you weren't who you said you were?" Jack asked. Jewel pulled her leg under her in a crouch.

"Aye. That's why I only spent four months with him." Jewel replied before launching herself at her father. He was tackled to the ground with his daughter on his chest.

"Only four months?" he asked

"I could've learned more if I stayed... But I learn more attacks, defenses, and other such things, from the fights I watch and go through... And this..." She motioned to her position on top of him, referring to her pounce, "is one such example."

"Where'd you learn this?" Jack asked. Jewel stood up and held her hand down to him.

"It's a long story dad." she said with a smile. Jack smiled back and let his daughter help him to his feet.

* * *

><p>Jewel checked her father's cabin, making sure he was asleep. Satisfied, she closed the door and and went to her cabin, locking the door behind her, just in case. She appeared on the Pearl, sword drawn and ready.<p>

"Sparrow. What are you doing here?" Barbossa asked

"To politely ask for you to relinquish control of the Black Pearl." she said, "In exchange, my father and I will give you the ship we currently have instead."

"I'm going to have to decline your offer, Sparrow." he said

"Then, I'll take it from you." she said. All of her fights earlier that day was practice for this moment. Barbossa smirked and drew his sword.

"No no," Jewel said, holding her hand out to him. She dropped her sword and put her fists up.

"Hand to hand, Barbo." She said with a smirk. He scowled, then smirked. He threw down his own sword and put his fists up.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." he said, still smirking. The two circled around each other. Barbossa swung out at Jewel. She caught his arm, but couldn't duck his other arm in time. She backed away. Barbossa grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up. Jewel kicked her leg up to her face. He let go and Jewel landed in a crouch and jumped at Barbossa. He stepped aside. Jewel tumbled on the deck and stood up. When she turned around, Barbossa had both his sword and her sword at her throat.

"Bloody Barbo." she groaned

"Nice try, Jewel." he said. He moved away and chuckled, throwing Jewel's sword to her. She caught it and raised to attack while his back was to her.

"You don't want to be doing that, Sparrow." He said, turning around with his pistol. Jewel groaned and sheathed her weapon.

"What made you think you could win?" he asked

"I practiced. Thought I was ready." she replied, "Especially considering I beat you on my mother's grave."

"You were using your sword then." he said, "Weapons make the difference. Remember that." Jewel nodded.

"Thanks for the advice Barbo." she said before appearing in her room. She slumped down on her cot in defeat, wishing that her fight was in her favor.

"I hate that man." she said before rolling over to go to sleep.


	17. Got Magic

chapter 17

"Jewel?" Jack said

"Nooooo." Jewel moaned

"Come on luv, wake up." he said, nudging her in her cot.

"_Noooo!_" Jewel whined, turning away from him.

"We've made port luv. And you and I are jumping ship." he said, crossing his arms.

"Whyyyyyy?" Jewel moaned

"Because from where we are, we just might be able to _walk_ to the fountain of youth." Jack explained. He waited for the information to set in.

"Where are we?" Jewel moaned

"I believe we are in New Orleans." he said

"WHAT?" Jewel shouted, sitting up instantly. Jack stared at her, a smirk creeping on his face.

"You're not... _Afraid_ of something here, are you?" he asked

"Of of course not dad. What's there to be afraid of her, with swamps alligators, and voodoo... I'm not afraid!" she said with a smile, "Besides, as I recall, you've had your own problems to deal with hear. Am I right?"

"That issue was dealt with. Now get up and get dressed." Jack said before leaving her. As soon as the door was closed, Jewel flopped back on the cot.

* * *

><p>It was a strange place. Strange, but beautiful and charming in its own way. New Orleans was very interesting on top of that. And yet, overall, there was an unsettling aura around it. Like a dark cloud hanging over it.<p>

"Do we have a heading?" Jewel asked as they walked down a street. Jack pulled out his compass and opened it. He raised an eyebrow. Jewel looked at the item and noticed the needle spinning wildly.

"You know what you want?" Jewel asked

"Certain of it." Jack nodded seriously. Jewel looked up at him, and realized he wasn't lying.

"Maybe... Maybe it's the voodoo here. Making this old thing go to pot." Jewel reasoned. "The farther and faster away from this place we can get, the better."

"Agreed." Jack said. He stopped and grabbed her arm.

"This way." he said, leading her down an alley, there were small holes in the walls with fortune tellers and little voodoo dolls for sale. Jewel kept staring at the ground, trying not to focus on any of them. However, her focusing, made her fall down, slipping from her father's grasp.

"Luv!" Jack said, surprised. Jewel pushed herself up and looked in the window of the building she was next to. And stared at the object displayed.

"Are you alright luv?" he asked, getting no response from Jewel. The object she was staring at was a large crystal ball. She could see a figure deep inside of it. At first, she thought it was her own reflection, but no. It was somebody else. A woman with black hair covered in beads, braids, and feathers. She looked in the distance, before staring at Jewel directly.

"Give it back!" she hissed. Jewel yelped and jumped back.

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking at the ball, seeing just the orb.

"It's nothing dad." Jewel replied

"Luv." He said, crossing his arms, staring down at her. Jewel glanced at her feet before looking at her father. She sighed.

"Dad, I-" she cut herself off when her right hand pulled away from her body, slamming itself against Jack's face. Jewel pulled her hands over her mouth, hiding her shocked expression. Jack rubbed the red mark on his cheek.

"... What?" he asked

"I didn't do it! I mean, I didn't mean to, but my hand!" Jewel said, her hand pulled away in a different direction, back down the alley. It then pulled out of the alley and onto the street, dragging Jewel with it.

"Daaad!" Jewel yelled, "I can't stop!" She dug her heels in the ground, skidding them on the road, but continued to be pulled by her hand. She reached out and grabbed a lamppost. She stopped, but her hand kept pulling on her, threatening to pull her arm clean off her shoulder. Jack had managed to catch up.

"What is this?" he asked

"It's a long story, but I can't stop!" She said, her grip slipping. She tripped and fell, with her hand still dragging her body through the town. Jack leapt and landed on the ground, grabbing Jewel's other hand, and let himself be dragged along with her.

"So tell me luv, what is the meaning of all this?" he asked

"I came here looking for you, I met a fortune teller in the bayou. I didn't like the fortune she gave me then... But... Looking back on it, she was spot on." Jewel explained. They had moved out of the town and into the bayou, being dragged through saw-grass and other swamp flora. It wasn't until later, did they stop. At last. Jewel pushed herself up and saw a pair of feet in front of her on the ground. Her eyes traveled higher and up into the face of an angry woman. Jewel let out a nervous chuckle upon seeing her.

"Where is it?" she asked

"Where's what?" Jack asked, standing and dusting himself off.

"Where is my prized possession this little wretch stole from me?" the woman demanded. Jack helped Jewel to her feet.

"Why can't you get it yourself? You should know where it is, you contacted me through it!" Jewel yelled back

"I was banished from that place! I cannot set foot there! So you must retrieve it!" The woman yelled

"You can't make me!" Jewel retorted, crossing her arms. A red glow was suddenly emitted from the woman's hazel eyes. The glow surrounded Jewel's arm and crawled over her entire body, spreading like fire through her insides. The young pirate fell to her knees in pain, screaming for it to stop.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled, pulling out his sword. The woman chuckled. The glow faded from her eyes and from Jewel. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. Jack helped her to her feet again, and she clung to his arm for comfort.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I go by many names. But you can call me Noir, Captain Jack Sparrow." Noir said. Jack smiled and nodded his head.

"Thank you for including 'Captain'." he said

"Dad!" Jewel said. Jack ignored her and walked towards Noir.

"So tell me," he said, taking her hand, "is there anything I might be able to do to ease your troubles?" He gently pressed his lips onto the top of Noir's hand.

"You certainly are charming. With age comes wisdom. For you, it's wisdom for wooing women." Noir said

"Impressive alliteration." Jack nodded

"I am not returning you your bloody crystal ball." Jewel said, "It's your fault I stole it anyway." Noir laughed

"Is that so? _My_ fault. Shall I tell your father just what I foretold you on the day you stole it from me?" she asked

"If you would please." Jewel said

"I saw... Find and lose, succeed and fail, save and fail, this shall be the norm for yourself and your father, but peace will be returned to you and him when a smith slays the Dutchman's king." Noir said

"The first part is completely understandable, considering all that we've been through. But a smith slays the Dutchman's king?" Jack asked, " A smith... A _black_-smith slays the Dutchman's king, Davy Jones."

"Will stabbed the heart." Jewel nodded, "And I thought the whole prophecy was a load of malarky."

"And in revenge, she stole my precious crystal ball and ran back into the town, never to return." Noir said, "But now I want it back."


	18. Time is of the Essence

chapter 18

"No." Jewel said, crossing her arms, "You are not my mother, or my captain. You have no rule over me." Noir growled. Her eyes were starting to glow red once more.

"Should I remind you of what I am capable of doing to you, you young little..." Noir stopped. The glow from her eyes fading. She looked at the two pirates, an idea coming to her. She chuckled darkly, and Jewel gulped.

"That's not good, is it?" Jack whispered

"Tell me dad, when is it good that somebody who can kill us starts laughing?" Jewel whispered back.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Noir, but we both must be going, we have business." Jack said, turning around.

"Not now you don't." Noir said, holding up her hand, her eyes glowing red. Jack's right hand flew into the air. He tried to walk away, but his hand kept him in the one spot.

"Leave him be! This is between us both!" Jewel said

"I agree!" Noir said, raising her other hand, and doing the same magic on Jewel. "Time is a precious thing. It waits for no man or woman. But the both of you... Other than that spat with old Jones, you've both never had time against you."

"Whatever you plan on doing to us, I would suggest you don't." Jack said

"Oh but I will." Noir said. She kept one hand raised, holding both Sparrows within her power. With her other hand, she reached into the small pouch at her side and pulled out a pocket watch. She looked at the time that was on it's face.

"Hm." She said, letting the watch drop to the soft soil at her feet, "You have until your time runs out to return my crystal ball to me."

"Or else what?" Jewel asked

"You die." Noir replied. She raised both of her hands. Jack and Jewel's arms fell then reached out for each other. Although both Sparrow's tried to fight it, their hands dragged them towards one another until both Jewel and Jack clasped hands. A light shined from their hands when they touched. They clenched their eyes shut to not be blinded. When Jewel and Jack opened their eyes, Noir was gone, and they were free. Jack stood up and let go of Jewel. He patted himself down, trying to find something strange. Jewel did the same.

"What did she do?" he asked

"I don't feel different." Jewel said. She knelt down and picked up the watch. It was an ornate design, with small jewels embedded all around the face. The face shined and showed Noir on it.

"This watch will lead you to my cabin further into my swamp. I'd suggest you both hurry, you don't have a lot of time." she said before her face vanished from that of the watchs. Jewel put the watch into her pocket and looked to her father.

"We were dragged here from that direction. Just follow the skid marks and we'll find that crystal ball." he said. Jewel nodded.

"We have our heading." she said. The two started walking in the direction of the skid marks on the mossy ground.

"Is there anything special about that watch?" Jack asked

"No. It looks normal. It's not even counting down." Jewel said, "All of that talk about time, and that witch does nothing to us." Her voice cracked. She coughed to clear it up. Jack stared at her. She glanced up at him.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing." Jack shook his head. They continued navigating back toward the town. Jewel looked down at the watch. It had taken them a two hour walk through the swamp. All throughout their journey though, Jack couldn't stop staring at Jewel. She was changing, but not in the way either of them would have expected.

"You're taller." Jack finally said when they reached the edge of the town and swamp.

"No I'm not." Jewel said. Her hand flew over her mouth. Her voice sounded different. It was a bit deeper.

"Is this... My voice?" she asked

"Luv." Jack said. His daughter looked at him. They were eye to eye.

"So I am taller." Jewel admitted, "But taller with a changed voice?"

"No luv." Jack said, his hands on her cheeks cupping her face, "You look... You look older."

"What?" Jewel asked

"We're aging, that witch is making us grow older." he said

"But you don't look older dad." Jewel said, "You look the same."

"I do feel a little different." Jack said pulling his hands back to pat his chest. He paused and ran a hand over a certain spot. He pulled down his shirt to show a spot on his chest. It was bare. But it shouldn't have been.

"Where's the scars?" Jewel asked, "It's like they weren't even there."

"Like I wasn't even shot." Jack said

"You don't think..." Jewel said, shaking her head.

"You're getting older, while I'm getting younger?" Jack asked, before a smirk was plastered on his face, "No hasn't even crossed my mind."

"We need to find that crystal ball." Jewel said, "Which direction was I dragged from?" They looked at the ground leading into the town. There was nothing. No skids.

"Lets run." Jewel nodded

"Agreed." Jack nodded. The two sprinted into the town to search for the crystal ball.


	19. Punching The Clock

chapter 19

It was strange for the pirates going through New Orleans, knowing that while one was growing older, the other was growing younger. This was not the fact that made one of them start panicking when they stopped at an alleyway. Oh no, thae fact that caused this was worse.

"Where is that bloody shop?" Jewel yelled

"We'll find it." Jack said calmly, "We just need to retrace our steps."

"Dad, we did that already, but we still can't find that shop. It's getting dark outside, and," Jewel paused to check the time, "We've already lost an hour and a half trying to find that shop, and this vest is too bloody tight!" With vigor, Jewel unbuttoned her vest.

"Luv," Jack put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "let's go to the docks first and start there."

"Alright fine." Jewel sighed. The two walked on. A man leaning on a street-lamp whistled at Jewel. She spun around and shot one of her pistols in his direction, missing intentionally, but causing the man to flee otherwise.

"Luv." Jack said

"What?" Jewel asked. Jack sighed.

"Nothing." he said

"That was something if you're defending that man." Jewel muttered

"I 'defended' him because you should be more honored that somebody noticed your... Body... And I wasn't defending him." Jack said. Jewel spun around and punched her father in the arm. He rubbed on it, hissing in pain.

"Bugger luv, you get strong when you're older." he said

"Well of course..." Jewel said before sighing, "Dad, I'm sorry about that. I just, I don't know. I'm not used to anybody noticing me for any reason." She scratched the back of her head then crossed her arms. Jack put his arm around Jewel's shoulders.

"It's alright luv. Lets just hurry and find that ball. I think growing older is affecting your emotions." he said, walking ahead of his daughter. Jewel caught up to him.

"You know dad, I think growing younger is affecting your emotions too." she said

"No they're not. Why would you say that?" he asked

"Well, you don't usually whine this much, especially when I punch you." Jewel commented. They stopped in front of an alleyway, there were fortune tellers all along the sides of it.

"This is it!" they both said happily, running down the alley before reaching the shop that had the crystal ball displayed in the window. The pirates put their hands on the glass and looked at the object that would save their lives with happiness. But in one move, whatever joy they had felt vanished. A man picked up the ball and walked away from the window, further into the store.

"NO!" The two yelled, stumbling over each other, scrambling inside.

"A crystal ball stolen from a witch. Girl who sold it to me said the watch saw her future in it. A future she didn't like." The shop owner said to somebody in front of his counter.

"Yes!" Jewel shouted at the doorway, walking to the counter, standing next to the man who was about to buy the object that would stop her from looking as old as the man behind the counter. "Yes, I did not like that future, but it came true mate." She wrapped her arm around the man she was next to and pulled him close. "Fortunes. They're real, and they happen. Every. Single. Day." She emphasized each word by poking the man in the chest. The man wriggled out of Jewel's grasp. She shrugged and clasped her hands together, leaning on the counter.

"So, how much can I get that crystal ball for? I'd like to apologize to that witch." she said

"Whatever the price is, I'll pay double!" the man next to her said.

"We'll pay triple the price!" Jack said, walking toward Jewel. She turned to him, her eyes wide.

"Do we even have that money?" She whispered harshly.

"Wait wait, I believe in trades too..." The man behind the counter said, hearing Jewel's whisper. "If you can't pay, what do you have to offer?" The Sparrow's looked at each other. Jewel pulled her bag in front of her and opened it, reaching inside. She pulled out the first thing her hand touched.

"Here," she said, examining the object, "is a dagger with a red jewel embedded into the blade. The handle is gold, and it feels perfectly balanced." She held it out to the man. He nodded his head looking at it, but then shook it.

"Got plenty of knives, daggers, and shivs." he said, "Anything else." Jewel dropped the knife into her bag before her father reached inside.

"How about..." he said before fishing out something from inside, "A... Map? A Map! To... El Dorado! The city of gold!"

"I've heard rumors that the place don't even exist." The man said, "What else you got?"

"Hm." The two said before both reaching into the bag, pulling out a shield had had proven it's worth more than once.

"Um..." Jewel said, unsure of whether it should be sold or not. But she was getting older.

"A shield." Jack said

"Aye, and not even a cannon blast can break it." Jewel said

"Is this all? Nobody is going to buy a shield." The man said, annoyed.

"But i-" Jewel started

"No. I don't care if it saved your life from bloody lightning!" he said

"Well-" Jewel started

"Here's the money, give me the ball." The man next to them said, a small bag dropped on the counter. The man behind it looked inside and counted all of the currency inside.

"Looks about right." he said, handing the ball off to the man.

"Oh bugger." Jewel said, fidgeting with her bag and staring at the man holding the ball.

"What now, luv?" Jack asked

"Can you hold this?" she asked, holding out her bag to her father.

"Sure." Jack said taking it. As soon as her hands were free she punched the man in the face with all her might. He fell to the floor with a thud. The ball landed on him, then rolled off onto the ground. Jack picked it up and put it in the bag, walking over the man to where his daughter was shaking her hand.

"You alright?" he asked

"Aye. Yeah, I'm fine." she said, "We have the ball."

"Um," Jack said, looking at the man behind the counter, "We apologize for the unfortunate mess we've made."

"I'm already paid. Doesn't matter to me. You're his problem now." the man said with a shrug. The two pirates smiled at each other then left the shop, a spring in their steps.

"You know luv, considering we have the ball, and we have time left, lets find a place to rest for the night." Jack suggested

"And just where do you think we could go?" Jewel asked

"Considering your body..." Jack started

"No." Jewel said firmly

"They won't ask for pay."

"_No_."

"You could just play your violin or flute."

"_NO._"

"You're beautiful Jewel, and I think you should show your beauty."

"_NO** NO N**_-..." Jewel paused in what was about to become a rant, "You... Really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course. Just look at yourself." jack stopped in front of a window. Jewel took a step back and looked at her reflection. She was lean, but muscular. Small, but of perfect height. Curves in the right places al over the place. She... She was beautiful. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath...

* * *

><p>"Thank you one and all." Jewel bowed after her performance. Men threw flowers and coins at her. She fell to her knees, raking in the extra money, but crawled backwards when she noticed the curtain closing.<p>

"My word, child! You've got some talent! And your looks ain't bad neither." The head woman of the house said

"told you." Jack said with a smirk. The head woman smacked Jacks head with a fan. He winced and covered it quickly, and Jewel laughed.

"Remember the deal now. You can't sleep with any a my girls." she said, "Your room is upstairs, fourth door on the right."

"Thank you Miss Morton." Jewel said with a smile


	20. Running Out of Time

chapter 20

Jewel pushed herself up, falling out of the bed. She looked out the window at the golden sunrise. Her clothes were all over the floor. She glanced back at the lump on the bed.

"Dad, wake up. We need to move." she said, smacking the lump. He moaned and rolled over. Jewel put on her pants, then struggled getting her boots on. With her growing, clothes were a little tighter than normal. Not to the point where she couldn't move, but it was just noticeable. She looked in the mirror on the vanity. She looked like her mother, but with dark brown hair like her father. There was a moan as the lump rolled off the bed.

"Oh dad." Jewel groaned, rummaging through the mess on the floor to find her shirt. Jack pulled the blankets off of himself, then was greeted by a chorus of small objects falling around them. He looked at them, then touched his face and his hair.

"Luv!" he said. Jewel turned around and yelped at the sight. His hair was shorter, and his beard was almost non-existent. He looked about Jewel's age, maybe younger. He stood up and was a little shorter than Jewel, his eyes level with the tip of her nose.

"You're still growing taller." he said

"No, I think you're starting to grow shorter." Jewel said, shaking her head. Jack kneeled down and grabbed at all of the items that fell out of his hair, scooping them all into Jewel's bottomless bag. Jewel opened the watch and just stared. one of the small stones embedded around the face was glowing dimly. But with noticing the glow, she noticed how the stone looked like a point.

The watch was a compass.

"Your clothes on?" Jewel asked, snapping the watch closed and putting it in her pocket.

"Aye." Jack nodded. Jewel looked at him. He was really handsome. Really, really handsome. Jewel shook her head.

"Right. Lets be off!" She said. She lead the way down the stairs. But stopped in the center of them when she noticed a man at the bottom. It was not just any man though. It was the one she had knocked out to get the crystal ball.

"Not that way!" she said. They both turned around and went back to their room.

"What do we do?" Jewel kept repeating to herself pacing the room.

"Fight our way out. You took him down once, you can do it again." Jack said. A shot from a pistol rang out, followed by silence through the building.

"Where's the girl who stole my crystal ball?" The man yelled

"I'd rather not now." Jewel remarked, pushing the window open. There was nothing for them to jump on to. And they were a bit too high up to land on the ground without injuries. Jewel looked up.

"I got it!" she said. She climbed up onto the window sill and reached up for the edge of the rooftop, climbing up onto the roof.

"Follow me dad." Jewel said. He did as his daughter did reaching the rooftop. The door to their room was slammed open. Both pirates looked over the edge at the man who head his head poking through the window, looking at the ground. He briefly glanced up but was about to pull his head in. The Sparrow's gasped and pulled their heads back running across the rooftop.

"The pirates!" the man yelled

"Com on dad!" Jewel yelled, jumping onto a balcony. Jack jumped, but didn't make it. He was saved when Jewel grabbed his arm as he fell.

"Now you know how I feel." she remarked

"Just pull me up." Jack said. Jewel let out a chuckle, pulling her father up onto the balcony. A potted plant next to Jewel's head broke.

"Return what''s mine!" the man yelled, standing on the rooftop across from them, frantically loading his pistol. Jewel pulled the door on the balcony open and went into the room with her father right behind. They ran through the apartment, startling people along the way before running out of the front door. Jewel took out the watch to see what direction they should go.

"This way and hurry!" Jewel said, leading the way. They ran through New Orleans, ducking crowds, and dashing through shops and buildings, making sure their pursuer couldn't find them. This took hours and hours, and caused them to stray from their path several times. They stopped at a small dock, hidden by willows and cypress trees. There was only one small boat at the dock, and the water only went in one direction. It was the way that they needed to go, so neither complained.

"Almost there, I think." Jewel said

"Pirates!" Came the man's yell

"Does he ever give up?" Jewel said

"I'm sorry luv." Jack said

"For wha-?" Jewel started before she was pushed into the water. Jack jumped in after her. She gasped and was about to yell at him, but both quickly moved under the dock. The sunlight that filtered through the wood above them was blocked out by a figure. There was the sound of boots walking along it. They could barely see a reflection at the edge of the dock, looking into the water. Jack looked up and smacked Jewel's shoulder a couple times to get her attention.

"_What?_" she mouthed. He pointed up, then down and held his breath, sinking under the water. She sucked in a deep breath and did the same. The man looked under the dock. He groaned and then left, resigning to the fact that he would probably never catch the pirates who stole from him. Jack and Jewel emerged from the water.

"That was close." Jewel said

"I know, but we're safe now." Jack said. Jewel stared at him in the shadows. His voice cracked. It sounded... Higher.

"How old are we now?" Jewel asked, "Lets get into the light." They both climbed up onto the dock, and were surprised at how the other looked. Jewel reached into her bag and pulled out her mirror. She put a hand to her face, noticing wrinkles sprouting.

"Oh god, dad I look like you!" she said

"Let me see!" Jack said, snatching the mirror from Jewel. His facial hair was only peach fuzz now. His hair was dreadlocks. He smiled and pulled at his lips. A few of his gold teeth were missing. He pulled back the sleeve of his right arm and ran a hand over where the branded P should have been. Jewel jumped into the boat and picked up the oars.

"Come on then!" she said, "Or I'm leaving you behind!"


	21. Hour Time is Coming to an End

chapter 21

"I don't want to row any more." Jewel moaned, "My arms hurt."

"Not to mention you're looking rather gray." Jack mentioned with his young voice.

"Don't make me spank you with one of my oars, dad." Jewel retorted. She pulled the oars in and pulled out her mirror. Her teenaged father was right. She did have a few gray hairs mixed among the darker ones. She also had a few wrinkles. Not many. But... She...

"Oh God dad..." Jewel said

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I... I look _like you._" Jewel replied, a horrified tone in her voice, running a hand through her hair. Jack had a flat expression on his face.

"And just how do I look?" he asked. Jewel turned the mirror around so he could see. He had no facial hair, no dreadlocks, tattoos, scars, or even gold teeth. He looked like an ordinary teenager with mangy hair.

"And I look like you, luv." he said he said, running a hand across his bare chin. He fell forward when the boat hit land.

"Land ho." Jewel said. Jack pushed himself up and jumped out of the boat.

"How much farther?" he asked

"I don't know dad. The watch shows which direction, not how far until we get there." Jewel replied, climbing out of the boat.

"Well it should." Jack said. Then his pants fell down.

"Alright." Jewel said, looking away. Jack pulled them up and tightened his belt.

"Bugger, my clothes are getting too big for me." he said, noticing how baggy and loose his clothes have become.

"I might have some spares in my bag if you want." Jewel suggested

"I'm not wearing your clothes. What if we change back to normal. I'll rip through them." Jack replied, holding his arms out.

"I'm not that small dad." Jewel said, before holding her hand above her father's head and measuring his height. "You're about my size."

"I'll be fine, I just have to be careful with my wa-Ah!" Jack started. He turned to walk, but fell over his large boots. He pulled them off and rolled up his trousers to his knees.

"Can you keep these in your bag?" he asked, holding the boots to Jewel.

"Course." she said, putting them in her bag. She pulled out the watch to check which way to go. She walked in front of her father, leading him. After another hour of walking, they had to stop. Jack rubbed at his feet and Jewel leaned back until she heard a pop from her back.

"Luv?" Jack asked

"Yes?" Jewel said

"Do... Do you have any more boots?" he asked

"Actually... No." Jewel said, before opening her bag.

"What?" Jack yelled, "I thought you sai-"

"I said I had extra clothes. Not boots," she reached in further, grabbing something. "However, there are... These." From the bag, Jewel produced two small flat shoes with intricate flower designs sewn onto the sides, a small buckle over the top of it.

"They look about your size now." Jewel tossed them to her, a smirk on her face. Jack caught them and glared at his daughter.

"Is this revenge for something?" he asked

"Put them on dad." Jewel said. Jack groaned and shoved the shoes onto his bare feet. They were too small. His feet felt cramped up in them.

"They're too small." he said, standing up.

"Give it an hour or two, you'll grow out of them." Jewel said, slinging her bag back over her bag. There was a ringing sound. They looked around them and grabbed their sword and pistols. Jack turned his attention to Jewel.

"Luv, I think that sound is coming from you." he said

"Huh?" Jewel asked before listening. The sound was coming from her pocket containing the watch. She pulled it out and opened it up, seeing Noir's face on the watchs.

"You're getting close Sparrows. A bit too close for you to find comfort though. In my opinion at least. Especially you, Jewel. So you are getting double you are getting more years with every passing two minutes. You Jack will lose two years, also." she said

"What?" The pirates yelled

"I'd suggest running. Good luck." Noir said. The pirates yelled and ran in the direction the watch pointed. growing older and younger with the passing minutes. Jewel stumbled and fell.

"Jewel!" Jack said, running to his gray haired daughter, pulling off the loosened shoes.

"Dad..." She said, breathing harshly, "My back, it hurts." Jack looked around and picked up a think stick.

"Use it as a cane." he said quickly, handing it to his old daughter.

"Wait wait." she said, stopping him from hurrying ahead of her, "If I don't make it, take the ball." She held out her bag to him. He took it and nodded his head, his bandana sliding down over his eyes. He pulled it down to hang around his neck. Jewel pushed herself up and hurried as fast as she could with her father. Jack was getting shorter, and Jewel was getting weaker. Jack fell forward. He started crying. Jewel picked him up and held him.

"It's alright baby... Daddy." she said. She looked up and saw a cottage hiding amongst the cypress trees. She smiled and picked up her bag.

"We made it! We made it dad!" she said. She placed him down on a small patch of leaves, then reached into her bag, grabbing the ball. She ran a hand through her father's messy short hair.

"I'll be right back dad." she said. She leaned on her can for support, hurrying to the cottage, holding the ball with her other arm.

"Noir!" she yelled, "Your bloody crystal ball is here!" She was getting dizzy and lightheaded, "Noir..." She swayed on her feet. "Your ball..." Jewel collapsed, the ball rolling out of her grip. It would have kept rolling until a shoe rested gently on top of it. Noir knelt down and picked it up.

"Just in time Sparrows." she said Her eyes glowed red . Jack and Jewel floated before her. She looked down at her prized possession and ran a hand over it.

"Considering the future you both have, and what will come of your actions, it would be best if neither of you were there to interfere... However... Who can tell what the future beyond the one I can see will be like should your choices not even exist." she said, drumming her fingers on the orb. Noir sighed and closed her eyes, focusing on the spell. Jack and Jewel glowed while still floating, slowly grew up and down, respectively. When they reached their proper age. The glow around them faded and they floated to the ground, standing on their feet. They blinked their eyes open, facing each other. Excited and happy looks appeared on their faces.

"We did it!" Jewel said. The two hugged each other and jumped up and down.

"I might be a witch, but I am a woman of my word." Noir said, walking back to her cottage.

"We humbly thank you for returning us to our proper ages." Jack said, bowing. Noir stopped and turned around a smile on her face.

"Would you like your fortune told?" she asked, "No price."

"No!" Jewel said quickly, before turning around and walking away with her father.

"Are you certain, I can answer a question you have... Like if you'll find the fountain of youth." she said. Her words made them freeze in their tracks. Jewel looked up at her father.

"No price." he said with a shrug. Jewel sighed.

"Fine." she said. They turned around and went back to Noir.

"Do we reach the fountain?" Jack asked. Noir ran her hand over the crystal ball, stroking it as if it was a cat.

"A dangerous path you will walk Jack, and you too, Jewel. Would you be willing to give your life for the one you love. But if not yours, then whose? What would you give for the thing you want most? For the one you love? Remember who your friends and family are, keep away from the treacherous angel, and beware the pitch black giant with star eyes and his stitched minions." she said, "You will find the fountain, but at what price to reach it? That... You both must determine for yourselves."

"Thank you." Jack said with a bow. The two turned around. Noir snapped her fingers.

"Girl." she said, holding her hand out. Jewel rolled her eyes and pulled the watch out of her pocket. It floated out of her hand to Noir.

"Be on your way, then." she said. The pirates walked away. As soon as they were sure Noir couldn't see them though, they ran back to their boat, desperate to return to New Orleans and normal people.


	22. Thankful

chapter 22

"Oh Bugger," Jewel moaned, "It's never good to wake up in a place I don't know how I got to." She opened her eyes slowly and was blinded by the sunlight. Below her was a hole that she was suspended over, her arms tied to her sides, her legs free to kick as much as she wanted.

"It's about time you woke up." Jewel was turned around to face the man she and Jack had stolen the crystal ball from, two men standing at each of his sides.

"You were really upset about me and my dad taking that ball." she commented, "Well if you wish to buy it from the witch I returned it too, than by all means, go get it yourself."

"That bauble was a present for my darling." he said

"By the way I didn't catch your name. But with all the money you were offering for that ball, that makes me wonder," Jewel said, "Are you a pirate? A lord? A smuggler? Then again, not a pirate with those skinny legs."

"I am Lord Faust." he said

"Faust... Terrible name. Sorry for you." she remarked

"I don't care for that crystal ball anymore. But nobody," he pulled out his rapier and aimed it at her throat, "and I mean _nobody,_ you pirate spawn, steals from me." He lowered his sword and angled it. With a gentle push, Jewel spun around on the chain that held her up.

"And just what do you plan on doing with me now that I'm in your grasp?" she asked, turning her head to look at him every time her body faced Lord Faust.

"This old well runs deep. Not exactly an oubliette, but it will suffice. Far from any civilization and anybody who might travel this way, nobody will hear you down there." Faust explained. Jewel reached her legs out and placed her foot on the edge of the well, staring at Faust.

"And just what have you done to my father?" she asked seriously.

"He's in a secured facility." Faust said. Jewel looked beyond him and smiled.

"And just how long ago was that?" she asked

"A week after our race through New Orleans." he answered

"You didn't answer my question directly." Jewel raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I? There is no way that the bloody stupid Jack Sparrow will ever be able to find us and stop me from having my revenge on you girl." Faust yelled. Jewel smirked.

"Want to bet on that?" she asked, looking behind him. There was a gunshot. One of Faust's men fell down dead. The remaining four men turned and saw Jack Sparrow walking toward them.

"You did not call me Captain. And I will not accept my name being sullied by a man called Faust." he said. Faust nodded, his eyes wandering from Jack.

"That's nice." he said. He pulled a lever that released the chain that held Jewel. She was sent screaming into the dark cramped space. Jack pulled out his sword and threw it at the large gears that continued lowering the chain deeper into the well. The gears were jammed and stopped the lowering.

"Oh thank God." Jewel said, before she swung forward and hit her head on the wall of the well. She shook her head, trying to get the stars out of her eyes. Hearing the sounds of a battle above her did not help. She kicked her legs out in front of her, trying to think of what to do. Her feet were able to touch the wall. Jewel looked down, then glanced up, an idea forming.

"That's it!" she said. She lifted her legs up and pushed them against the wall, making the rest of her get pushed against the opposite side. She stepped up on the wall, pulling herself up. She moved her shoulders to help climb her way up.

_It's working!_ she thought happily, working hard for her freedom.

The chain was bothersome. It kept pulling her back down, and the high she got, the more chain that she felt tugging against her.

A shot ricocheted off the wall near her head. Jewel flinched and looked up. She saw the back of a head and two sets of hands In one was a pistol. The pistol was pried out of the hand and fell down onto her stomach.

"Oh bugger." Jewel moaned

"Don't worry luv!" came Jack's voice. The chain moved and started to lift her up in jerking motions. A fist met a face and Jewel started dropping again. She spread her legs and caught the wall, almost doing a split. It felt like it with the rest of the long chain falling behind her. The pistol fell off of her and she hadn't heard it drop until 10 seconds passed.

"I hate Faust." She squeaked. letting herself fall back so that her back was on the wall. She went back to her old plan of climbing up the wall with her legs and shoulders.

"Stupid pirate!" Faust yelled

"Bloody lord!" Jack said back, "Wait no!" There was a pistol shot, and it became quiet. Jewel began to fear the worst.

"Dad?" She called, having no response, "Dad!" She started breathing heavily, tears seeping at the edges of her eyes. The chain started to be pulled up.

"Faust," Jewel said, letting herself be pulled up, "I swear, once I'm back up there, I will make your life a living hell. You, you bloody stupid lord, will rue the day you killed my-" She reached the top and noticed the man that was pulling her up was not Faust.

"Don't mind me, finish up." Jack said. Jewel let out a breath and started laughing.

"Dad, I thought you were shot!" she said, "I thought you were dead!"

"The only one shot is Faust, and that was in the shoulder." Jack said, pulling Jewel out of the well to help her stand on her feet. She saw Faust lying on the ground with a bleeding shoulder unconscious.

"Slippery eel. Had to hit hi with my sword to make him shut up." Jack said, pulling the binds from Jewel. As soon as her arms were free, she punched her father in the arm.

"Ah! What was that for?" he asked

"For making me think you were dead!" she said. She glared at him before hugging him.

"And this is for being alive and saving me." she whispered. Jack smiled and hugged her back.

"I couldn't let you die," he said, "I still owe you after those times you saved me."

"Thank you. I love you daddy." Jewel whispered. Jack's heart stopped as soon as those words left his daughter's mouth. How long had it been since they shared a tender moment like this? Since Jewel called him "daddy" and meant it? It felt like years.

"I love you too, Jewel." he said


	23. No Mas Tempus!

chapter 23

Luck was on their side, and both pirates took full advantage of the fact. They had managed to trek all the way back to New Orleans, sneak aboard a ship, take over the ship, and bring themselves back to their home of Tortuga.

"Home again, home again, jiggidy-jig." Jack commented, walking down the gangplank to the bustling dock.

"We better not kill a pig while we're here. I'm just happy to be home." Jewel said, coming down after him.

"Of course not luv. Gibbs is too useful to let die." he replied with a smirk.

"Dad!" Jewel said, punching him in the arm. "The man's my guardian in case something happens to you." The two walked side by side into the town, casually dodging and weaving around the drunks and fighters that were dancing and running through the streets.

"And just what would happen to me that would cause such a thing to occur?" Jack asked

"As I recall, you were eaten by a kraken and sent to Davy Jones' locker." Jewel said

"One time." Jack said with a wave of his hand.

"Dad..." Jewel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"... Alright, Gibbs will live." he finally said, pushing a man aside to go into the faithful bride. A man laughing on top of a table, with two full mugs in his hands tilted and then fell back. The Sparrows grabbed the mugs during his descent and took their seats in their private booth.

Although neither of them had any idea what to do next, at least they had a place to think and throw ideas to each other. And also, they listened. Their booth was private, and so were the two that surrounded them on the sides. However, they did not block the sounds of plans from either of the groups. Jewel focused her ears on the men behind her with her father doing the exact same.

Jewel felt a chill run along her spin. She stopped focusing and looked around the Faithful Bride. She felt like she was being watched by... Somebody. But she couldn't pick out who it could be. She spotted somebody sitting at a table wearing a wide brimmed hat with a large feather sticking out of it, and a dark coat hiding whatever type of frame they had.

"Luv." Jack whispered. Jewel looked at him and motioned for her to sit by him and listen in on the conversation. As Jewel did, she glanced back where the figure sat. Nobody was there. The pirate focused on the task at hand.

"I'm telling you, he has the map to the tempus infinitum." A man whispered

"That bauble has floated in and out of stories so much, I'm not sure what's truth. I'm not going." Another said

"That _bauble_ can travel through time! To the past or future! Imagine what you'd see, what you can steal!" The first man whispered. The pirates stared at one another. Jack with ecitement, Jewel with an unamused expression.

"Yes." he said

"No." she said. The two went back and forth yessing and noing each other.

"Jewel!" Jack said

"Jack!" Jewel said, "Honestly, after having time put against us, you actually want to go after that... Thing?"

"With this, time will be on _our_ side. We'll have all the time in the world! We wouldn't even need the fountain of youth!" Jack whispered, getting excited by his own idea. The more Jewel thought of it, the more Jewel realized that he did have a point. Go back to the past to change things to help themselves and going to the future to see what glories, or even what demises, await them. Time will not only be on their side, they would be masters of their own destiny. No more running, no hiding, and, possibly, no more fighting.

"Well?" Jack asked. He glanced back to see if the men were still there. Luckily, they haven't left yet. Jewel took a drink from her mug and slammed it down on the table.

"Fine." she sighed. "Fine fine fine. Lets find the tempus." Jack shushed her so the men behind him wouldn't hear. Jewel stood up, and swayed and swaggered in her boots, giggling and swinging her mug around like she was drunk. She made her way to the booth behind their where the men were whispering.

"OI! I'm tired!" she laughed. "I think... Hee hee ha ha! Here's good!" She then fell flat on the table, not moving with her eyes shut, looking like she passed out.

"Let's continue this elsewhere." one said

"I must be off." the second said, standing up, "if you change your mind, come to the Sea Dagger before sunrise. We need the hands." The two men departed. As soon as they were out of sight, Jack pat Jewel on the back.

"Well?" he asked

"Sea Dagger." she said, standing up.


	24. All Aboard The Sea Dagger

chapter 24

The Sea Dagger was a sloop well taken care of, with polished brass and fresh shining paint along the railings and cannon ports, it was filled with bustling crewmen working to make it ready for sailing. The Sparrow's both let out a shrill whistle once they stood before it.

"Bugger." Jewel said

"Aye." Jack agreed

"We're stealing _this!__?_" Jewel said, waving her arms at the ship.

"Oh, have some faith, luv," Jack said, waving her off and moving toward the gangplank, "anything is possible. Now, shall we?" He held his hand outus hindering Jewel up to the ship's deck. She groaned and walked up the gangplank. There was a man with papers in his hands that hurried to them.

"Um, hello there sir and madame." he said politely. "Are the both of you here to sign up for the crew?"

"Aye. My name is Smith, and this is my daughter Rose." Jack said. Jewel paid attention to the man, but glanced at her father the second he named her after her mother.

"Is there a last name for the both of you?" the man asked

"Yes. Our last names are Smith." Jewel said, making her father glance at her.

"... So, sir, your name is Smith Smith?" the man asked, pointing at Jack with a confused look on his face. Jack looked very serious.

"Aye." He said, "A cruel trick played by my parents. My daughter should be lucky I took pity on her." Jack wrapped an arm around one of Jewel's shoulders and pulled her close. The young pirate rolled her eyes. The man wrote down their names and tipped his hat to them.

"Carry on. Captain will give out orders when we're ready to make way." he said. Jack and Jewel nodded to him before he went off to find other people that he hadn't met yet.

"Alright luv, I'm going to stir the crew, and coerce them to mutiny with me." he said

"And what'll I do?" Jewel asked

"Keep a sharp eye out for those that might be against us, and those that may fight dirty. If this tempus can really turn back time, who knows who might go after it."

There was a strange sensation, an unsteady motion that came over the two Sparrow's. It made them almost lose their balance, and also made them a bit woozy.

"What was that?" Jewel asked when the sensation passed. Jack quickly shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Now, crow's nest." he said, pointing up above them.

"Aye dad." Jewel sighed. She walked past him and went under a stairwell that led up to the quarterdeck. Their she ship-jumped up to the nest.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," Jewel sang to herself as she pulled out her spyglass. She scanned the crew down below her. There were several muscular, formidable men. If they side with the captain, the mutiny might not work. There was a lanky young deckhand scrubbing the deck. A tall man kicked over his bucket, but the young man did nothing. She spotted her father talking to two or three people in private. She didn't know what he was saying exactly though.

And coming up on deck was...

She lowered her spyglass before raising it up again, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

The figure that watched them in the bar had come on deck. Jewel put her spyglass away and ship-jumped to behind the stairwell and casually made her way to the railing by where the figure was talking to the man.

"And what would your name be?" he asked

"Silver. Just call me Silver." they said. The voice was feminine. And slightly... Familiar.

"It's a pleasure miss Silver." the man said, jotting down her name. The book was snatched out of his hands by the figure.

"Actually, I don't want to be recorded. I'll live without pay, just so long as I'm not in a record on this ship." she said, before holding the book out to him.

"Um, yes... Of course." he said, gingerly taking it back. The figure nodded and went below. Jewel turned in the direction the woman went.

"No record?" she pondered out loud before following the woman. The woman was inspecting the ropes on the cannons. She stopped and noticed that one cannon was directly below a grate that crewmen walked over up above. The woman nodded and whispered something Jewel couldn't hear. Jewel took in a breath and walked toward the woman. When she was only a few steps away from her, Silver spun around and pulled out her sword, aiming it at Jewel.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded

"Oy! I mean no harm!" Jewel said, backing up.

"Of course that's what they all sa-" Silver stopped, staring at Jewel. She backed away and sheathed her sword.

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean..." Silver said

"Who are you? You don't want your name counted when you could very well use a fake name, you nearly attack me when I wanted to talk. Who are you, Silver?" Jewel asked

"I can't really say." Silver said shaking her head. "Mine is a rather complicated story, you don't want to know. But I know all about yours, Jewel Oceanis Sparrow." Jewel's eyes grew wide.

"How the-" Jewel started

"Bye!" Silver said before darting off.

"Get back here!" Jewel yelled, trying to chase the woman. Silver was way faster than her. Faster than a bullet, she dodged ducked and dove around anything and everything that could, and did, slow Jewel down. When she emerged from below, Jewel had lost sight of Silver.

"How did she know? And where did she go?" she asked herself, running a hand through her hair. A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. Jewel gasped and spun around, taking a fighting stance.

"There you are luv." Jack said, "Come on, we've got ourselves a mutiny to plan." He lead her away from the chase, from wherever Silver vanished to, and began the discussion of what will be done to take over the ship.


	25. Fight to the Bitter End

chapter 25

"Jewel!" _Snap!_

"Ah!" Jewel said before Jack shushed her.

"What's wrong with you luv?" he asked

"Nothing." she replied

"Liar." he stated flatly

"It's that Silver woman. There's something about her. I don't trust her one bit." Jewel replied

"Interesting problem, but now, can we focus for a moment?" he said

"How odd, I'm the one who usually makes you focus." She said with a smirk. Jack elbowed her lightly, a smirk on his face as well. The two stood at a railing on the starboard side of the ship, looking at the deck, at the crew. Luckily, thanks to Jack, they all agreed to the idea of a more experienced captain sailing their ship.

Their current captain, an old man by the name of Mister Archibald Markovich, couldn't tell port from starboard. He only wanted the tempus because he had read about it, but overall had not a single bit of sailing experience. Rumor had it he did work in the royal guard, but he was always afraid of sailing because of monsters that might linger in the water. Once he heard news of a certain dead beast, he started sending out letters to get his affairs in order to find the magic time piece.

The Sparrow's watched him standing on the quarterdeck in front of the helm. His clothes looked all hand stitched, and brand new, as if they were made just for this journey just for him. Must be overcompensating for his lack of naval knowledge.

"When did you say the mutiny was going to happen?" Jewel whispered

"At nine bells, exactly." Jack said Jewel glanced at the crew. She noticed all of them were armed. Majority had their weapons in hand, ready for the mutiny. She couldn't spot Silver though. Somebody started ringing the ship's bell.

_Dong!_

The men started tensing up.

_Dong!_

They froze in their places, listening to the bell.

_Dong!_

Some were getting fidgety, jerking their heads to nervously glance around them.

_Dong!_

Only a few were getting ready.

_Dong!_

They stretched their arms and rolled their shoulders back.

_Dong!_

Jack pushed himself away from the railing and drew his sword.

_Dong!_

Jewel heard a whistle from above and saw Silver in the crow's nest.

_Dong!_

"That's nine bells and all's well! Right men?" Markovich called out.

"No sir." Jack said walking up to him. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but most of the crew are not fond of your sailing methods. And we would prefer if you step down honorably before things were to get messy." Markovich sneered at Jack with pure hatred radiating off of him.

"So... This is what you call a mutiny then, eh?" he asked. Men from below deck wandered up and pulled out their weapons, facing the crew of mutineers. They all took a few steps back, readying themselves.

"You really are new at this, aren't you?" Jack asked

"Granted, I did hire a bunch of ragamuffins from the scum island Tortuga, but I also bought the best crew money could buy. I believe it helps even things out quite nicely. It was a suggestion from one of my superiors to have both tough pirates and obedient soldiers on my crew, so the soldiers can keep the pirates in line, and convert them into being soldiers as well." Markovich said

"Mad as a hatter he is." Jewel said. Markovich whistled and his soldiers began their attack. Nobody was prepared for it. They couldn't have been. The soldiers were hiding amongst the crew, acting as more of a private guard, watching over them like hawks stalking their prey.

Jewel held her own against a man twice her size. Although that fact was short-lived. The man was skilled and light on his feet, swinging his sword with the skills of an expert fencer, doing his very best to remove Jewel's head from her shoulders. She ducked under a blow and climbed up the ratlines until she was in thescented of them. It was chaos on deck with every man fighting all of the soldiers, Jack included, but Markovich was just fine. Nobody was fighting against him. He just was watching everything below him, a smile on his face.

There was a sharp jerk on the ropes. Jewel yelped and hung on tighter, looking below her. The man she was fighting was coming up after her. Considering he had the best position in a fight on the ratlines, Jewel decided to go all the way up to the top, to the crow's nest.

... The crow's nest where Silver was hiding! With that realization in mind, she hurried all the faster and climbed into the nest. But it was empty.

"What? But... But how?" she asked, climbing back out, balancing herself on the yardarm. Then, she spotted Silver below her, fighting along with the crew.

"Get back here pirate!" the man yelled. Jewel backed away from the nest, with her arms held out to keep her balance, but she never expected what was going to happen once the man stood up on the yardarm. He raised his sword with one hand and threw it at Jewel. She gasped and leaned to the side to avoid it.

Everything began to happen as if time was slowed down. As she leaned away, Jewel's balance shifted and she started falling down to the deck. Jack spotted Jewel's descent and rushed through the crowd to try catching her.

_Oh God oh God what do I do? I can't just die now! Safe on deck, on the deck, on the deck! Behind that bloody captain!_ Jewel thought with all her might, clenching her eyes shut.

"LUV!" Jack yelled, reaching out to her as she started to become closer to the deck. But then... She vanished.

"Ow!" Jewel said when she landed on her back. Her eyes opened as she sat up, touching her face, her chest, her arms, a smile appearing on her face.

"I'm alive!" she said happily, standing up. Her smile vanished when she noticed she was behind the captain, who was still distracted by the happening's below him. Specifically, he was shocked by the girl who disappeared before she hit the deck.

"Where did that girl go?" he asked. Jewel smirked and ran up behind him, wrapping one arm around him and holding her cutlass up against his chin with the other.

"Right behind you." she said, "Now listen. You seem like a reasonable man, so I will put this to you as easily as you can take it. And this goes to your guards as well!" she raised her voice so all could hear. "This crew would prefer a captain who has sailed these seas before. One mad enough to start this mutiny, but sane enough to know what was best for the whole crew. You Markovich are going to step down gracefully, with your guards stepping back and letting real men sail this ship, or else I'll do what they did to Blackbeard, and cut your head off and hang it off the bowsprit. Do we have an accord?"

"You are a sick an twisted scum of a pirate!" Markovich said, struggling. He stopped once Jewel pressed her blade against his throat, just beneath his adam's-apple.

"And you are an insane and greedy old man who has no idea what a real pirate is like! Now should I kill you, or will you let my father be a captain?" Jewel yelled. Markovich seethed. The young pirate could feel the anger he permeated towards her. She felt him untense.

"Very well." he growled. Jewel let go of him and quickly snatched his sword out of it's sheath.

"This ship is ours!" she yelled, holding up Markovich's sword. The crew cheered. Jack walked up the stairs. And Jewel gave him the sword.

"And this is your new captain. A pirate yes, but one of the best that ever sailed these seas, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jewel announced. Some crew gasped, some cheered.

"Get back to work all of you. Nine bells was almost another bell ago. I want this ship moving." he said. With that, the crew began their routines again. Markovich wandered down on the deck to join them, where he was met by two of his guards who joined him in their search for a job.

But as the crew dispersed, Silver had disappeared once again.


	26. Meeting Silver

chapter 26

It was nighttime. A cloudless night filled with thousands upon thousands of stars. A handful of people were on the deck of the Dagger, and majority were asleep at the stations, except for one person at the helm.

Silverlaws focused in her duty, keeping a watchful eye out for pirates, the navy, and possible mutineers amongst the crew. Over time though, she began to get bored. The thought of falling to sleep on such a clear night was tempting. She let out a sigh and glanced up at the sky.

A type of sadness overcame her, even though her face was shielded with her hat, and her coat.

"I can't keep waiting." she whispered, "I need the tempus."

"As I've counted..." started a voice approaching her from behind. Silver spun around, her sword halfway ouit of its sheath, before realizing who it was.

"You've glance up at the sky twelve times since you took the helm." Jewel commented, crossing her arms. "What's important to you up there?" Silver smiled and let her sword slide back where it belonged.

"I find comfort looking at the stars. Some of them are different worlds, actually. And there's one star that really piqued my interest." she said looking up. She pointed to one small star that was barely a dot in the night.

"It's so dim though." Jewel said

"Something you must always remember is that size does not matter, never has and never will. Even the smallest amount of gunpowder can still pack a punch." Silver told her before tying off the helm.

"Good advice." Jewel said, pulling her sword out. Silver sighed.

"Honestly, is that necessary?" she asked, already knowing where this was going.

"There are questions I want answered." Jewel said

"Well of course you do." Silver said, wandering away from the helm, "You were always a curious one. Wanted to know as much about everything when you were just a little girl. And even now, the desire to learn more is still within you."

"Spare me the poetry and pick up your weapon." Jewel said flatly. Silver paused and seemed a little deflated because of Jewel's comment.

"Alright fine. But I don't actually need one." Silver said, turning around to face Jewel. The young pirate raised an eyebrow at the display. Silver ushered her forward.

"Come on, come at me. I'm tired, and I want to get this over with quickly." Silver said

_I don't want to kill her, but she's asking for it._ Jewel thought with a shrug. SheFran forward and sliced hersword to hit Silver's right side. The woman sidestepped the attack, the blow hitting air. Silver spun around and elbowed Jewel in her right side. The attack came to quickly for her to avoid. Jewel let out a short cry of pain before falling to the ground.

The speed, the strength, it was almost inhuman.

"Are we done here?" Silver asked. To answer her question, Jewel ran at her with raised fists. With every punch she threw, Silver blocked it or redirected it.

"I dont't want to hurt you, but you're pushing me to do so." Silver commented, pushing Jewel away from her. Jewel stumbled, but managed to stay on her feet.

"I'm not giving up until you tell me who you really are." Jewel said

"Alright, then I have no choice." Silver sighed. Jewel ran forward to continue her attack. Silver grabbed and by her vest and then head butted her.

Jewel fell down, holding her head. It felt like she rammed it against a cannon. Silver stood over, clenching her hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry for this, but good night Jewel." she said. Before the young pirate had a chance to question her, Silver gave Jewel a swift uppercut, knocking her onto the floor, knocking her out cold. The woman lifted Jewel over her shoulder and carried her to the cabin she claimed. She placed Jewel down on her hammock, then noticed her nose was bleeding.

"Bugger Jewel what a mess." she commented. She left the cabin briefly to get fresh water and rag to clean up the Sparrow's face. As she dabbed the rag to clean the blood, Silver started humming a song she had heard many many years ago.

"When the moon light shines o'er the sea, then you'll return to me..." Silver stopped and looked over her handiwork. Satisfied with her job well done, she left the cabin. She paused at the door.

"Good night little Sparrow." she whispered


	27. Actually TALKING to Silver

chapter 27

"The king and his men yadda da da dum dum." Silver hummed, approaching Jack at the helm. When she was just a few feet away from him, she stopped and looked at him. Jack glanced in her direction once or twice, her presence becoming unsettling. He took in a breath and turned his head to look at her.

"Is there something that I may help you with Silver?" he asked

"No, it's just..." Silver started

Jack knew that pause. The woman was going to lie about something.

"I think you're a... A... A handsome man." Silver said. Jack smirked.

"Well then, thank you for the compliment. Just... Watch me from afar, if you would be so kind." he said

"Of course." Silver said before leaving him alone, disappearing amongst the crew. "

"_**SILVER!**_" came a startling yell. Jewel appeared on deck, a noticeable bruise on the bridge of her nose. Once her eyes landed on her father, she stormed up to him. And of course, he couldn't take his eyes off of the mark on her face.

"Luv, just what happened? Was it Markovich?" he asked, glaring across the deck at the man who sat near the bow with a pipe in hand. Jewel grabbed his collar and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Just answer me this one bloody question: Where. Is. **_SILVER?_**" she said, saying the woman's name as if it we're the most horrid substance in the world.

"She was here a few seconds ago." Jack said, "But Jewel what happened to your face?"

"What do you think happened?" came the harsh reply. "Last night, I fought with her, but she hit me in the head! And it bloody hurt!"

"Well, darling," Jack started

"I know it hurts anyway, but this _really_ hurt dad!" she said, "It felt like I rammed my head against a cannon it was so hard."

"Thick." Jack commented

"And she was fast too. _Too_ fast in my opinion! There is something about Silver, and I'm determined to find out just what is wrong with her."

"Oh, just let her be." Jack said, "In my opinion, you are overreacting to Silver. Leave the woman alone." Jewel groaned and stomped off. The woman was way too suspicious for her to just leave alone. She needed answers as to who she really was, especially after the pain she had gone through trying to get it. There was a whistle from the crows nest.

"Hey Jewel! Come up here!"

Without a second thought, Jewel scrambled up the lines to the crows nest, where Silver was waiting. The young pirate glared at the woman.

"_YOU!"_ she said with disdain, making Silver laugh in response.

"Calm down, I'm here to make peace." she said, sitting down. Jewel raised an eyebrow and warily sat down across from her.

"Alright." she said, "Why did you suddenly change your mind about answering my questions?"

"Oh sweet pirate, I'm not doing that." Silver said

"Then why did you say-!" Jewel started

"I am going to tell you a few things about myself though, just to ease your mind." Silver continued

"Oh." Jewel said, silencing herself to hear the story.

"The reason I know so much about you is that you and I share a story." the woman explained, "Pirates killed my mother, too, but piracy is still a way of life. We both have seen strange and wondrous things, but telling people, they won't believe us."

"Like what?" Jewel asked. There was a challenging tone to her voice, and with good reason. She didn't want to fall for some sob story.

"Hm, there was the time that... I flew without wings." Silver said

"What? That's impossible." Jewel said

"Oh, not without pixie dust." Silver said

"Pixie dust?"

"Pixie dust." Silver nodded, "The dust that comes from fairies. It can give a person the ability to fly through the air, with just a single happy thought. With a few, er, friends, I flew to a beautiful place called Neverland. It's so amazing, and you're going to love it!" Even with the hat covering her face, Jewel could tell Silver's eyes went wide as soon as those words left her mouth.

"And just what was that supposed to mean?" she asked

"Well, I think I have some spare pixie dust with me so you can see it for yourself." Silver replied without mixing a beat. She pulled off her coat and removed a bag she had on her back.

"Wait, that looks like one that I have!" Jewel pointed out. The bag that Silver had looked just like the bottomless bag Jewel owned.

"And I'm guessing you got yours from Tia Dalma too?" Silver said

"How did-" Jewel started

"Identical stories, identical bags." Silver said, rummaging through her own bag. "Hm, can't find any. Oh well."

"I'm getting confused. Just who are you really?" Jewel asked, a hand on her head. Silver glanced beyond Jewel.

"Land." she answered. The two suddenly stood up and looked ahead of the ship.

"Land ho!" they yelled in unison. While Silver climbed down onto the deck, Jewel appeared next to her father. He pulled a map from his coat and examined it. Silver looked at it over his shoulder as well.

"We've arrived." he said, "Lets get a little closer, than you me and Silver will go ashore."

"With all due respect captain, wouldn't you want to talk the possibly mutinous Markovich with you instead? Just to keep an eye on him." Silver suggested

"Brilliant idea. Markovich! You are coming ashore with me, my daughter, and Silver." Jack announced.


	28. The Path of the Dragon

chapter 28

Jewel and Markovich glared at each other, the both of them sitting across from one another in the longboat that Silver was rowing to reach the island.

"You were wise to have brought me with you on this journey." he said, "With my knowledge and research, the temps will be ours."

"No no no, not yours," Jewel said, "it will be mine and my fathers." Markovich scoffed.

"And what would a pair of pirates know of how to even control the device?" he asked

"We'll figure it out for ourselves." Jack said

"Besides, we have experience with magical and cursed items." Jewel said, "Trust us. We've seen things." The boat jerked to a halt when it finally reached the beach. The three pirates and one man jumped out and looked at the island ahead of them. Simple palm trees lined the beach. Typical island flora.

"We are supposed to head west. That is where the path to the tempus begins." Markovich said, pointing in a direction.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but that's east." Jewel pointed out. "Dad?" She looked over at her father. Sure enough, had his compass in his hands. The needle spun briefly before landing in one direction. He looked up to confirm which way west really was.

"This way." he said? The four went on into the correct direction and found a large stone path leading into the jungle. Without hesitation, they walked on it. Markovich kept looking down at the stones, jerking his head this way and that, looking for something. Curiosity got the better of Jewel.

"Is there anything about this path that you wish to share?" she asked

"Not with you pirates, no." he said, regaining his composure. He jumped when a pistol was shoved into his face, with Silver being the one who held it.

"You are lying. Tell them now." she said

"Tell us what?" Jack asked. He stepped on a stone that suddenly sunk into the ground. A clanking whirring sound echoed through the jungle.

"Hit the deck!" Silver yelled, falling flat on the ground. The other three joined her. Several objects whizzed over their heads, coming from several directions. Silver looked up when the noises ceased.

"It's safe." she said, standing up, and helping Jewel stand as well. On the trunks of the palm trees that lined the path were dozens upon dozens of darts. All eyes turned to Markovich with pure hatred radiating off of them.

"Are we to assume that this entire path has such traps?" Jack asked

"Yes." Markovich replied before pointing on the step that was still visible, despite being lower in the ground, "There are several stones that have a part of a dragon carved on them. This is the first trap, and that was the dragon's tail." Looking closely, they did see a long curve with spikes linning it. It did resemble a tail.

"Exactly, how many are there?" Jack asked, a question that both he and his daughter wanted to know.

"There's the dragon hand, the claws, the eye, and the fangs." Markovich explained

"Heh, only four." Jewel said

"As we get closer to the tempus, the traps will become more complex and dangerous. A few would actually be unavoidable when we reach the temple." Markovich explained

"And why are you telling us all of this?" Silver asked

"I would like to return home alive. I don't Want a trio of pirates to be the death of me." Markovich said sourly

"Oy, we're not a trio." Jewel said, "We're a duo with a tag-along. She is not part of our crew." She pointed at Silver, who crossed her arms.

"Actually, I'm the one working solo. You and your father just happened to have gotten in my way." Silver retorted

"I had a decent crew before any of you came aboard the Dagger!" Markovich said loudly

"Please, can we move on? Watch where you step, I understand. But if we just stand here and talk, we won't be getting the tempus now, won't we?" Jack asked

"Fine." All three said before going on along the path. The looked ahead and watched where they were going, making sure the stone they were going to step on didn't have a dragon marking on it.

"What does the tempus look like?" Jewel asked

"Why would I te-" Markovich started before Jewel stopped him by putting a hand out. They looked down and saw why. The stone he was going to step on had a kind of clawed handprint on it.

"Perhaps because I just saved your life." she said? Markovich sighed and went around the stone.

"It is small and resembles a pocket watch." he explained. Jack froze as soon as he heard those words. In his youth he had dealt with a time controlling watch, and nearly destroyed the very fabric of reality with it. Silver gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It's not the same one. The hours won't dance." she said. Jack let out a breath and continued leading the way.

"It's silver and looks exaclty like a watch. Even the face is the same. But on the front there is a skeletal hand reaching over it." Markovich continued

"And using it would allow the person holding it to travel through time?" Jewel asked

"The past won't just be history, and the future won't be a mystery." Markovich recited from memory a phrase he found in his research for the tempus.

"it's starting to get dark. We'll have to stop here for the night." Silver said, glancing up at the darkening sky. "Jewel, do you have any food in that bag of yours?"

"Why can't we go off the path?" she asked. Markovich and Silver sighed. Silver picked up a pebble and threw it out into the jungle. They heard the sound of it hitting the ground, followed by the whizzing of arrows and then a large thud of something heavy being dropped.

"Because this path is the only safe way through the jungle." she said

"Let me see..." Jewel said, pulling off her bag and rummaging through the contents.


	29. Hungry?

chapter 29

It was actually nice to have slept without fear for the first time in a long time for the three pirates. Of course, though, they slept in shifts and all kept their eyes on Markovich, to make sure he doesn't wake up and sneak off. He tried before he was faced with the barrel of a pistol, courtesy of Jack, and told to go back to sleep. Once the sun rose, the four were on their ways again. They were silent, for the most part. They kept their attention on the ground, looking out for the stones with the carvings on them.

They ran into a little trouble when they were faced with the challenge of crossing a rope bridge over a raging river. It was sturdy enough for them to go over one by one. It was successful when all crossed it. Successful, and anticlimactic.

"Feel that?" Jack asked at one point

"Yep, sure do." Silver nodded

"Aye. think things will get rough now?" Jewel asked

"Feel what, you pirates?" Markovich asked, annoyed that he couldn't understand what the pirates meant.

"We're going up. The path is making us go up." Jack explained

"The mountains are small though. I bet we'll make it out of the range by nightfall." Silver commented

"And you're so sure about that?" Jewel asked

"Well, yes. I think being positive is a great thing when times get rough." she said, "Remember that, little Sparrow." Silver patted Jewel on the head and walked ahead of her.

"Remember that little Sparrow." Jewel mocked silently, annoyed that the women was acting like her mother. Like she really knew Jewel.

"Banana." Silver said

"What?" Jewel asked, not paying attention. The four of them stopped, staring up at a bunch of bananas hanging over them on a limb that stretch over the path. In unison, for stomachs growled demanding the fruit to be eaten.

"Perhaps we can stand on each other's shoulders. Form a tower." Markovich suggested

"Unfortunately, fate has decided to spit in our eyes." Jack said, looking down. Directly below the bananas was a carving. It was curved and looked like a claw for some monster.

"Hm." Jewel said, crouching down and looking at the stone.

"Perhaps..." Silver started, thinking of how to reach the bananas as well.

"Markovich, would you kindly please get on your knees in front of the stone?" Jack asked

"Why would I do that?" he asked

"I am asking you without threatening your life. Please get on your knees." Jack said. Markovich groaned, but did as he was asked, sitting on his knees in front of the stone.

"Like this?" he asked

"Yep." Jack said before pushing Markovichs torso. He flailed his arms before catching himself, holding himself up just over the stone. When he was about to stand, Jack pressed his foot down on his back.

"Stay there for a moment." he said, before turning to Silver, "And how much do you weigh?"

"I'm fairly light." she said with a shrug.

"Think you can climb onto my shoulders?" he asked, taking his foot off of Markovich. Silver smirked and did just that. Although his footsteps were shaky with the extra weight he was supporting, Jack managed to step up onto Markovich's back with Silver on his shoulders. She reached up for the bananas, but they were still too far away.

"Jewel?" she asked

"Coming." the young pirate replied, climbing up onto the tower of bodies.

"Grab those blasted bananas and get off before I break in half like a twig!" Markovich yelled

"You heard the man." Silver said, lifting Jewel up. The pirate grabbed onto the whole bunch and pulled with all of her might. It wouldn't budge. But then she pulled out her sword and cut the bunch off of the branch.

"Got it!" she said climbing off. Jack jumped off. Silver was so shocked she started to slip off of Jack and fall down. Jack grabbed her arms before she hit the floor.

"It won't work between us." Silver said flatly, standing up. "And for the love of all things decent, get whatever sick and twisted images you have of me out of your head." Jewel snorted a laugh, trying to hold it in.

"You bloody pirates." Markovich moaned, getting up onto his feet. "That was one of the most painful experiences in my life." He stomped his foot down as a sign of protest, but everybody's heart stopped when they realized where he put his foot down.

"You idiot!" Silver yelled. There was a roar in the jungle.

"Can we run from it?" Jack asked

"I'm doubting that." Jewel said. It sounded as though something was charging at them, running with all it's might to come in their direction.

"Doesn't hurt to try though!" Silver said, running ahead of them down the path.

"For once, I'm agreeing with the pirate!" Markovich said, running after her. A lion became visible as it charged closer to the remaining Sparrows.

"Let's go." Jack nodded, grabbing Jewels arm and dragging her with him as the lion chased after them. As the pirates, and Markovich, regrouped as they ran for their lives, the lion outran them and stopped in front of them, making them skid to a halt as well. Silver stepped forward.

"Stay behind me." she said. She held her arms out and took another step forward. The lion growled at the human.

"Hungry big guy? Want a nice tasty pirate morsel?" she said to the beast. She slowly moved her left hand to hover over the hilt of her sword.

"Silver!" Jewel whispered before her father hushed her.

"Come on." Silver said, "Come at me." The challengers glared at each other. Then, the lion pounced. Silver raised her right hand and punched at the lions snout. The lion recoiled with his fangs gleaming. Silver drew her sword and sliced it at his mouth. The lion roared in pain, making them all cover their ears. Even with blood pouring out of the lions mouth, he was not going to give up just yet.

He moved forward and swiped at her withhis claws, catching her left arm and tearing the sleeve of her coat. She put a hand over her wound briefyl, before focusing on the trial at hand. He charged once more, but Silver moved out of the way of the attack and stabbed her sword into the monsters back. He remained standing though. One final shot from a pistol made him fall to the ground.

Silver hissed and grabbed onto her arm before falling to her knees. The other were going to tend to her, but she held up a hand.

"No no. I can take care of myself." she said. She pulled out a rag and pressed it against the bleedings gashes. She tied it in place with a few bandages.

"Whoa." Jewel whispered, looking at the dead lion.

"We have to keep moving." Silver said, standing up.


	30. Slipping and Rock Sliding

chapter 30

"You have a medallion or something that makes you strong." Jewel guessed

"No." Silver said

"You're cursed or gifted with incredible strength and speed."

"No."

"You're wearing armor under that coat."

"No."

"You have iron under your skin!" Silver paused in her walking and glanced up in thought.

"No, not iron." she shook her head. Ever since they left the dead lion, Jewel had been trying to figure out how Silver managed to defeat the beast. So far, the woman's secret has not been revealed, but Jewel was still determined. She wanted that ability!

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked

"Because you're too young to understand." Silver answered

"Perhaps then you can tell me how you did it." Jack asked, stopping in his steps and turning around to face Silver, a smirk on his face. Silver put her hand against his face and pushed, making him stumble back in surprise and making Jewel giggle at the sight.

"I can't tell you either Jack... And not you either Markovich." she said, taking the lead of the group.

"Hmph. I wasn't even going to ask." he said. He tripped and slid back an inch or two before regaining his balance and continuing after Silver.

By now, the slope they walked on increased to the point where one false trip, and they would slide all the way back down. A fate that none of them wanted. They were all starting to get tired now, but they were also getting closer to the peak. Jewel huffed and climbed after Markovich, her father right behind her.

"What isn't she telling us?" Jewel whispered over her shoulder.

"Luv will you just leave her alone?" Jack asked, "It's more than obvious now that she means no harm, and is just as determined to reach the tempus as we are. Just leave her be."

"But I can't! There's just... Just something about her. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something about her. It's familiar, yet strange. Good, but a little bad too. She's kind of like..." Jewel paused

"Jewel! Jack! It's just about level up here!" Silver yelled over a small ridge that she and Markovich had already passed. Jack pointed up in the direction Silver's voice came from, as if to say "See?". Jewel just rolled her eyes in response.

"But don't hope it's smooth sailing from now on Markovich added. As soon as the Sparrows joined them, they saw just what he meant. They were standing on a flattened part of the mountain, but the path led down a narrow and steep slope. On both sides of of the slope were large boulders balanced. They looked as if a single leaf falling on top of one would start a rockslide.

The rocks weren't the problem though. It was the slope. At once, all four minds kicked into gear, all trying to come up with their own way with getting each other down the mountain safely, without triggering the rockslide.

"Would anybody consider going back down the other side and getting a few supplies?" Jack asked

"Only if it's you dad." Jewel said

"Em, perhaps we can line ourselves up and slide down." Markovich put in, giving Jewel a little epiphany. She stepped back from everybody and turned around to look in her bag.

"On our bare backs?" Silver said, "Not on your life."

"No, not on our bare backs." Jewel said happily. She turned around and held up her shield. Silver smiled.

"Of course!" she said

"That won't hold all of us. Only two at the most." Markovich pointed out.

"It's a good thing that the man that created it made a twin then." Silver said, reaching into her own bag and pulling out her own shield. It looked old and worn, with several dents and a couple chipped edges, but it resembled Jewel's shield.

"Jack, you take Markovich on Jewel's shield, and she'll be with me." Silver said

"What?" Jewel asked

"What?" Markovich asked, "You're the most sane person out of the pirates, and yet you want me to slide down a mountain on a shield with Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Thank you for remembering the captain part." Jack commented

"Aye. Remember, he's captain of your ship now. He gained their trust and loyalty. You come back without him, you're going to be the one to pay the price." Silver said

"You're all mad! Absolutely mad!" Markovich yelled

"And your point is?" Silver asked with her arms crossed. Markovich seethed with anger and frustration. He opened his mouth to roar, to yell, to say something to express his hatred, but before any words left his mouth, Silver pointed down at Jewels shield, which was placed down on the start of the path.

"Get on the shield, _NOW_, or I'll shoot you, and you'll roll down. Your choice." she said. Markovich growled before sitting down on the front of the shield.

"Don't be so er this slope, the temple is right below." Silver said, "We're so close to Tempus now, I can feel it in my hands."

"Oi, that little relic is ours!" Jewel said

"I've been researching it my whole life!" Markovich yelled

"SHUT IT MARKOVICH!" the three pirates yelled at him. Jack stepped onto the shield and put his hands on Markovich's shoulders before pushing off against the ground, sending their shield on its way down the slope, with Markovich screaming like a girl all the way.

"Since you're lighter than me, you take the front." Silver said, "And please, curb whatever questions and frustrations that you have for me until the end of the ride."

"Not until you stop lying to me." Jewel said, sitting down on the shield, holding her legs.

"Listen, I can't tell you who I really am." Silver said, doing what Jack did to move their own shield forward. Surprised, Jewel quickly grabbed the edges of the shield.

"You have been lying! All this time!" Jewel yelled, "Just what aren't you telling us?"

"I have a complicated past. You'll understand when your older." Silver replied

"**_STOP SAYING THAT!_**" Jewel yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Shush!" Silver said. There was a rumbling above them. Silvers eyes grew wide and her heart stopped before she faced forward once more, the rumbling following them. Jewel tried to look back.

"Don't look back, but we have a slight problem." Silver said. They reached the bottom and Jewel jumped off the shield to confront Silver.

"Listen, if you can just tell me one honest to God true thing about yourself, where you're from or who you are, then I'll stop pestering you about who you truly are." she said

"Can this wait until after the rockslide is coming down on us!" Jack yelled as he ran away.

"I'm not leaving until I get the truth." Jewel growled, staring at Silver, even with rocks and boulders falling around her.

"Born in Tortuga,Ii was told that keeping your identity a secret is the best thing, especially if you are wanted. I've committed so many crimes against several countries, and against various witches and wizards. I can't tell you my name, but my initials are L. S. W. We need to get out of here, now." Silver said.

"Thank you." Jewel said, "At least I know something about you no-AAH!" A boulder literally landed two inches away from her. Silver grabbed Jewel's hand and led her through the falling rocks. She stopped and glanced up at them.

"Jewel." she said, getting the young pirates attention. "It was fun sailing with you and your dad." Silversuddenly grabbed Jewel's arm with both of her hands, spun her around, and threw her to Jack and Markovich, before she was buried in the rocks. When it stopped, Jewel approached the mound where Silver once stood.

"Silver?" she asked

"Luv," Jack started before Jewel pushed rocks out of the way, trying to uncover the woman who saved her life.

"Silver? L. S. W?" she asked as she dug, "You punched a lion in the face. You can't be dead now."

"We need to keep going." Jack said, wrapping an arm around Jewel's shoulders and leading her away from the rocks.

"I never thought I would ever see this." Markovich said. The Sparrows joined him where he stood, staring in awe at the sight before them. Great ruins of a temple, carved rocks painted red and gold, stood before them, welcoming them to the home for the item they sought after.


	31. Reaching the tempus?

chapter 31

The further they trekked into the bowels of the ruins, the tender they became. They watched their footsteps closely, but also had an eye out for whoever or whatever might be lurking in the shadows.

With every minute, the anticipation, the desire to have the tempus in their hands, grew ever stronger.

Jewel suddenly paused, a hand wrapped around the hilt of her sword, but not unsheathing it. Not yet.

"Hear that?" she asked. Markovich and Jack glanced around, but saw nothing.

"Hear what luv?" her father asked

"I heard something. Footsteps, I think." she said, before realizing she was the only one who did hear such a thing.

"It's been a long, tiring day, luv. It's common to hallucinate." Jack said

Instead of a snarky remark from Markovich, he instead let out a gasp. The pirates did the same when they saw what they were standing in front of. A set of large stone doors, 20 feet tall, give or take five feet or so, with a carving resembling a sundial stretched across both of them.

They were opened just slightly. One person could put their arm inside of it, but nothing more.

"This is it. We' e reached the tempus." Markovich said, a hint of excitement in his voice. The three suddenly rushed to the opening, pushing and shoving to look inside. To get one glance at what they've been searching for.

It was a large room. In the center of it, something was illuminated thanks to a hole in the ceiling. It was hard to spot exactly what it was shimmering in the light, but it had to be the tempus.

"This is it!" Jewel said, happy this adventure was almost over. Jack reached his arm inside to try pulling the door open some more. There was a creaking scraping sound as it moved. Jack stopped to catch his breath, but the door barely opened an inch more.

He stood up and looked at his daughter, a smile spreading across his face. Jewel glanced at the door, before a smile did the same to her face.

"Let me try this." she said

"Don't move a muscle, pirates." Markovich said. Jewel and Jack held up their hands. Markovich's pistol traveled from the two, not deciding on who it should kill first.

"You don't want to be doi-" Jack started

"Oh it is exactly what I want to do now, pirates." he said, "Although, I must thank you for helping lead the way here, and did away with whatever traps we may have encountered."

"Waiting until now to betray us, now that is a pirate thing to do." Jewel pointed out. The man glared at her.

"You have no idea the reason for me to find this item." he replied

"Something selfish, I suppose. Money, fame, women." Jack said

"She is more than a woman!" Markovich yelled, "Abbigail was my sister. Pirates took her life too soon, but with tempus in hand, I will stop that event from happening. But before that." He pulled the hammer back on the pistol.

"Listen, we understand your reasoning." Jack said

"Put it down man." Jewel said

"You have no idea the pain I went through." Markovich said

"Try us." Jack said

"No." Markovich said, walking toward Jack, and making him walk backwards, "You are pirates, the scum of the Earth, filthy liars and thieves. But at least the world will be filled with one less."

"No!" Jewel yelled, before a gunshot echoed in the temple. Markovich turned around, shakily, glancing back at Jewel, at the pistol she held in her hand.

"Abby..." he said, taking one step away from Jack, "I'm coming." He fell forward, landing face first on the ground, not moving as he took his final breaths.

"This is why you shouldn't obsess with your mother's death." Jack said casually.

"I don't obsess over it... Not anymore." Jewel replied, crossing her arms. There was a pregnant pause between them. Jack cleared his throat.

"Would you?" he asked, holding a hand out to the door. The young pirate took in and then let out a breath.

"Alright." she said. She stepped up to the door and closed her eyes, putting her hands on the stone.

"Through the door. Through the door." she repeated over and over, focusing on just the one task. "I want to pass through the door." She felt lightheaded and started falling forward. She caught herself, stumbling on her feet. She held her head and clenched her eyes shut.

"Dear God, this hurts." she moaned, falling to her knees.

"It worked!" Jack said. Jewel couldn't see him, but his voice sounded muffled slightly, like something was in the way.

"It did? Hooray!" Jewel pushed herself to stand up and raise her arms in victory, but then felt another stabbing pain in her head. She didn't want to open her eyes. For this moment, she felt blind to the world around her.

"Luv, I have an idea." Jack said, "Turn to your left until I tell you to stop." Jewel raised an eyebrow, but shifted herself towards the left, remaining on her knees.

"Stop now." Jack directed, after she went around in a half circle, "Now walk forward." Jewel took in and let out a few breaths before slowly standing up all the way. Her head was still pounding, refusing her the ability to open her eyes, as if her eyelids were glued shut. Carefully, she walked forward a few paces.

"Stop now. Reach forward, gently." Jack said. Jewel opened one hand and reached it in front of her, slowly, until she felt something in her palm. It was cool and long, feeling more like glass then metal. But she couldn't exactly open her eyes to see the object herself at the moment.

"I got it, I guess." she said, starting to feel her headache lighten.

"Follow the sound of my voice and you'll reach the door luv." Jack said as Jewel turned around, "This way."

"Dad, shush. Talk a little softer. My head is feeling better, but your booming voice is beating my brain like a drum." Jewel said, facing the direction her fathers voice came from.

"Alright then. Come this way my daughter." Jack whispered. With every step, Jewel felt stronger. Her headache was barely a twinge when she reached the door, when she opened her eyes to her father's smile.

"Don't make me go through the door again." she said, kneeling down to put whatever was in her hand down at her feet.

"I hope you're strong enough then." Jack said. Jewel smirked and reached an arm through the crack of the door to grab onto it. While Jack pushed, Jewel pulled.

"Why is this so bloody heavy?" Jewel asked with a strained voice.

"Solid stone isn't light as a feather." Came her father's strained response. There was a grinding of rock on rock when the door moved slightly. The sound gave them hope and strength to force the door open wider.

"Wait wait!" Jewel said, stopping and making her father stopped. The crack in the open door was larger. Jewel walked through it at an angle, her back rubbing against the stone, but she successfully made it out of the chamber.

"Where's the tempus?" Jack asked

"Oh." Jewel said before reaching down to pick up the artifact. When she saw it, when she realized what she grabbed, she couldn't believe it.

"Dad, somebody beat us here." she said

"Without triggering any trap luv?" Jack replied, refusing to believe the truth.

"Look at this." Jewel said, holding the bottle up in front of his face. Jack shook his head slightly.

"Not after everything." he said. Jewel dropped the bottle, letting it shatter when it hit the ground, freeing the rolled up parchment inside.

"Here comes the gloating." she grumbled when she picked it up and unwrapped it. But what was written was a surprise for both of them.

_I am sorry for this. I am sorry to bring you with me, and make you live the journey of failure._

_Although I can't say who I am, please trust mewhen I say that I needed this._

_Not for any reason that has anything to do with myself, but this was for my family and somebody_

_Somebody I love_

_You'll understand why in time, trust me._

_Jack and Jewel Sparrow, take care of yourselves._

_Things will get better after they get worse._

_When you're going through hell, keep going._

_Sincerely, Argentum_


	32. What next?

chapter 32

It felt like a blur. As if they were walking in a daze.

As before, it took the Sparrow's one day to return to Markovich's ship, without the man in question, without Silver, and without the tempus.

As expected, once they returned to the ship, they set course to Tortuga, where they would drown their sorrows and anger in rum and women.

Jewel abandoned them as soon as they were long gone. She took the path to the cemetery, grabbing bunches of flowers along the way, and also a good round rock.

She stopped at her mother's grave, then moved to the right, putting the rock right next to her mother's tombstone. She arranged the flowers in a bouquet and set them just below the rock. She knelt down in front of the small memorial.

"This is for you Silver. Wherever you may be. Thanks for saving my life." Jewel said. With a sigh, she stood back up, and wandered out of the cemetery. She walked down to the beach, walking along it to reach the weapon horde.

After that, there was nothing but a blur.

She couldn't exactly recall what happened after that.

She met somebody, they had an adventure, there was somebody else that was the first somebody's friend who joined them, somebody wanted revenge. Then again, it was just the same old same old.

Yet, for the life of her, Jewel couldn't figure out how she was lying back on the beach with her father at sunrise, when theslats thing she remembered was seeing a setting sun.

"Dad, what happened?" she asked

"I believe we both had too much rum." he replied

"But I didn't stay with you and the crew. I hardly had a single drop last night." Jewel said

"No... There was an explosion." Jack said

"An explosion?" Jewel questioned, an image of a great blast coming from the cave mouth rushing into her mind.

"Aye, and somebody... They were trying to steal from the horde." Jack continued.

"Aye, then... Then somebody who was against the thief helped ufinds them and take them back." Jewel said, the pieces falling into place.

"She was strange though. Strange outfit, and red-brown hair, and those blue eyes." Jack said

"She had a bunch of keys too, didn't she?" Jewel asked

"Aye." Jack noded. He stood up and then helped his daughter to her feet.

"Well, what now?" Jewel asked

"How about we round up the crew, and have a go at reaching White-Cap Bay?" Jack asked with a smirk. Jewel smiled back.

"I say 'Yo ho, let's go!'" Jewel said, running to town. She searched for the crew of the Sea Dagger, finding them literally everywhere imaginable.

"Come on boys, we're searching for the fountain of youth!" she urged them, while pulling at them to wake them up. She lost her balance and was caught by somebody, before she was tossed to the ground. The second she hit the dirt, she knew she was missing something.

"Nobody steals from me." she growled, glaring at the retreating figure, who had her bag clutched in his hand. She pushed herself up and ran after him, the two dodging and swerving around the bodies, both unconscious and conscious. He swerved and ran down an alley.

Jewel stumbled, but quickly followed. But as soon as she reached the end, he was far ahead of her. She was about to run and chase him down once more, before she realized one thing that made her smile: She didn't have to run.

She focused before appearing on a rooftop that the man passed by ahead of her. He stopped to catch his breath, glancing behind him to try to spot Jewel.

"I'd drop that bag if I were you." she said. The man jumped and backed away from the building, shocked to see Jewel above him.

"Stay back." he said

"Or else what?" Jewel abefore she appeared right behind him before he could even blink, "I can appear anywhere." The man spun around backed away from her when he heard her voice behind him. "I can quite literally make your life a living nightmare."

"What do you want?" the man asked, holding onto the bag for dear life, "Who are you?"

"I'm just a pirate who doesn't like it when somebody steals something from me." Jewel said calmly, holding her hand out. The man held the bag outwith one hand, walking toward her to hand it over. Suddenly, with his other hand he drew a dagger and intended to slice Jewel's wrist.

She jumped back and grabbed on of her pistols. The man continued to slice at her, trying his best to reach her throat. Her back hit a wall. Her eyes grew wide. The man raised his arm to strike. Jewel raised her arm and fired at his chest.

The shot hit the only thing that caught her eye, a shining blue amulet, with gold around the edges. The stone began to glow through the cracks.

"No! What have you done!" the man yelled. The blue glow growled to a blinding white color. Jewel had to look away until the light subsided. When it did, the man was gone. In his place was her bag. She picked it up and glanced left and right before appearing on the Sea Dagger.

"There you are." Jack said, from the helm. "I was beginning to worry. Where were you?"

"Um," Jewel said, "Honestly, I'm not sure what I just went through. I'll be in my cabin."


	33. New island

chapter 33

_Slam!_

"AH!" Jewel yelled before falling out of her hammock and rolling on the floor. She stopped when she hit the door to her cabin.

"What the-?" she started before moving to the left before a large chest would crush her. They were in a storm, with incredibly rough waves pushing the ship on the starboard side, making the ship lean to the port so much that Jewel could almost literally climb the walls.

Suddenly there was a shift and Jewel stumbled before falling against the right wall. She jumped up onto the chest before it could reach her.

"Why is this happening!" she said loudly. She closed her eyes and then stumbled and fell, grasping onto something, trying to find her footing in the pouring rain and crashing waves.

Jack helped his daughter to her feet. She clung to him as he hung onto the helm for dear life, while trying to steer the ship as well. There was a flash of lightning and a thunderous roar. Jewel's grap tightened on her father's arm.

"Not like this, not like this!" she repeated

"Luv I can't feel my hand!" Jack yelled. Jewel snapped out of it and loosened her grip. Only slightly though.

"Dad where are we?" Jewel yelled

"I can't exactly look at the charts right now." Jack replied, "Go help the crew!" Jewel nodded and ran to help batten the hatches.

"Come on boys! We need to hold fast here and now! Show this storm what you're made of!" she yelled out, in her attempt to inspire and spur the crew on to work hard. It helped, slightly.

Everybody did the best they could in the storm. They looked toward the helm. Several men gasped and ran below deck. Jewel was one of the few that could do nothing but stare. A wave just taller than their mast rose up behind them.

"Whoa." she whispered. The wave suddenly fell. Gravity made it push the ship forward, with water also flowing onto the ship, pushing everybody down to the deck. Everybody clawed at the deck for something to grab onto. Jewel was one of the lucky ones to fall down the stairs leading below deck.

The air calmed suddenly. The waves stopped their tumultuous beating on their hull. The rain ceased falling from the heavens.

"You lot may want to come up here." Jack yelled. The men, and Jewel, carefully tread onto the deck, and were greeted by the sight of Jack frantically pointed to the bowsprit. A few men crossed themselves. Some others fell to their knees in prayer. While the rest, Jewel included, stared in awe at the sight.

On the tip of the bowsprit, in fact it was also on the tips of the masts as well, appeared to be fire. But it was no ordinary fire. The fires were all colored a bright blue, and there was a distinct sound ringing in the air, like a million bumblebees buzzing in perfect unison.

Jewel jumped when a hand wrapped around her shoulders. Her heart steadied when she realized it was only her father.

"Know what that is?" he asked, "I've seen it once, now twice, in my life, and have heard so many stories about it."

"The flame of Saint Elmo." Jewel nodded, "This is in fact my second time seeing it too." She moved closer to the bowsprit, noticing an island that was getting closer every second, "I was here when I saw it for the first time too."

"Oh good. Somebody who knows where we are exactly." Jack said, moving to join his daughter. "So, do please tell me, where exactly are we now?" Jewel turned around to face the crew.

"Men," she said, getting everybody's attention, "Dad," she looked at him before looking back at the crew, "Welcome to the rarely visited, yet extremely interesting, and quite possibly valuable, island of St. Elmo's Isle."


	34. Absolutely Torrential

chapter 34

St. Elmo, the patron saint of sailors. The island that was named for him stood in the center of swirling storm clouds that surrounded it overhead. Sailors had tried to reach the isle and failed to pass the storm. Those that succeeded we're considered to have been blessed by the saint himself.

Some men are foolish enough to face the storm on their own, taking part in what was called the "Fire waves challenge". The challenge was when one person in a rowboat goes out into the water, waiting for a storm to come. The person must make it back to shore safely, without falling out of the boat, getting hurt, and without losing anything on their person or in the boat.

Although neither of the Sparrow's attempted the challenge themselves, they've seen their fair share of those desperately trying to prove themselves, and claim the title "captain of storms."

"By the way, think either of us will take that challenge?" Jewel asked as they climbed off the ship.

"Don't know. Risking our lives for a title." Jack said. Jewel just stared at him.

"Of course. Because a title means nothing to _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jewel said, with a small laugh at the end, starting to walk down the dock toward the town.

"Touché luv." he said before following. He put an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the street.

The town was simple enough. There were shops and taverns and eateries and inns. How they were constructed was interesting. The buildingsresembled the style of Shipwreck cove. They were constructed with different pieces and part of a ship. It looked as if a storm dumped everything in the town on it's shores. Even the peoppilloried like they were stuck on the island.

"So do please tell me, what happened when you came here?" Jack asked

"Nothing... Big. Walked around, met people, snuck aboard the next ship I could find, then I was gone." Jewel said, "And what about you?"

"Supposedly, this is where the great Captain Torrents came from. I met him when I was your age. He had power over the weather, and wanted me dead." Jack explained

"I'm not surprised." Jewel mumbled

"About a year after that, I came here looking for my own way to control weather." Jack explained, "But is that all that you did when you came here?" He stopped and faced his daughter, crossing his arms.

"Depends. Did you find and steal what could control the weather?" Jewel asked, crossing her arms. They stared at each other for a moment. They both knew the other wasn't saying something. And it was only a matter of time when one of them would tell the truth.

"The artifact was gone when I reached the shrine." Jack admitted

"A pickpocket robbed me, and I chased him all over the island, but couldn't find him." Jewel admitted.

"... Oh, is that all?" they asked each other in unison. Jack put his arm around his daughter and the two continued to walk through the streets of St. Elmo's isle. Jewel gasped suddenly.

There was a man. Taller than Jack, but much skinnier. He walked through the crowds. They parted before they could even touch him. He wore a fine coat with a feathered tricorn, and around hisneck was a large golden necklace with an even large blue stone in the center of it.

"It's him!" Jewel whispered, "That's the pickpocket!"

"That man stole from _you?_" Jack asked

"He must've had a growth spurt. He was as tall as me when I last saw him." Jewel grumbled before rushing to stand in front of the man, stopping him in his path.

"What is this?" he asked

"I'm the girl you stole from, a few years back. I chased you across this bloody island!" Jewel said. The crowds whispered amongst themselves.

"Ah yes, I remember you." he said, bending over slightly to meet her face to face. "What are you doing back on this island anyway? Come to face the challenge?"

"No, but I would love to see _you_ take it." Jewel replied with a smirk. The crowd gasped and began to look worried, while the thief began to look annoyed. Jack noticed a hand touch the blue stone.

"There'll be a storm cloud over you're head tonight girl." he said

"If that's a threat, I must admit that I've heard worse. Now if you would return what was stolen from me, before things get out of hand." Jewel said

"I will not take orders from pirates." he said

"You wouldn't be related to a man named Markovich, would you?" Jewel asked flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Jonathan Torrents, the true captain of the winds and weather." he replied, holding his arms out. Thunder rumbled in the sky, as if agreeing with him. The people in the crowd began to scurry into their homes for safety.

"Now hold on." Jack said, stepping forward, "Torrents was lost to Davy Jones' locker when I was young? Mind explaining how it is you have this man's name?"

"Ah, you must be the one called Sparrow. Yes." Jonathan explained, "You would think he died in your youth. Fate smiled upon him though, making him reach the shores of this fair island. But he hadamnesia when he awoke, greeting his savior, my mother. Although he eventually regained his memory, he came to enjoy the life he spent with my mother that he married her and had a child. Me."

"You lie." Jack said

"Do I?" Jonathan asked, raising an eyebrow. A bolt of lightning suddenly struck the ground between the Sparrows and the man. They wre thrown back by the blast, while Jonathan remained standing. Jewel and Jack suddenly held onto each other, after the moment had passed and they were so scared for eachother.

"I could have killed you just then. But no. Instead, you'll be trapped on this island, like many of the people here. And do have a restful night girl Sparrow. That storm of yours will be quite furious." Jonathan said, walking away.


	35. Secret tunnels! 'Neath the Island!

chapter 35

"The necklace he wore. He's using it to control the weather." Jack pointed out. Shortly after their encounter, the two sought shelter in an old inn. Currently Jack was lying back on the only bed in their room, while Jewel glanced out the window, noticing storm clouds collecting over their inn.

"Thought so." she said, "What would you wager that he's using the storms to control the island?"

"A safe bet." Jack said with a shrug. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "But that is not fair for anybody, honest sailor and greedy pirates alike." Jewel turned around, a smirk on her face.

"My God. Such a rare occurrence. Are you actually thinking of doing something truly good?" she asked

"Of course not! I am merely using the very idea as a facade for retrieving the gem for ourselves." Jack said. Jewel giggled.

"Whatever you say dad." she said before turning back to the window.

Lightning cracked the sky above them. The under that followed shook the windows and actually hurt Jewel's ears. She ducked and covered her ears when the sound exploded. She looked at her father, and noticed he was doing the same. When the sound no longer rang in their ears, they slowly stood up once more.

"Maybe..." Jewel said, wagging a finger in thought. "We can get help from the people."

"We don't need their help. Recall this island has its secrets underground?" Jack asked

"No. What do you mean?" Jewel asked, honestly having no idea what her father meant. An occurrence that was rare in and of itself.

"Come." he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. He led her down the stairs to the first floor. Once they arrived, he let go of his daughter and kept his head down, examining the floor. The maid who swept the floor stopped in her work, put a hand on her hip, and stared at Jack. Jewel smiled nervously at her.

"He's just..." Jewel started, unsure of what to say.

"The way downstairs is behind the counter." the woman said. Jack stood up and bowed slightly to the woman.

"Thank you." he said, before jumping and falling over the counter

"Downstairs?" Jewel asked, rushing around the counter. Jack ran his hands across the floor.

"There are tunnels all throughout this island." he said. He patted a small rug lightly. He made a face before pulling it up, revealing a small door in the floor, "A lot of the buildings have tunnels below them. They're used for emergencies." He opened the door. A dark hole with a small ladder leading down it appeared beneath them. Recognition crossed the woman's face as she watched the pirates.

"You're the two Jonathan put a storm over." she said. Jewel smiled nervously.

"Um, yes. That would be us." she admitted. The woman threw down her broom and went into another room. When she returned, she carried a rolled up piece of parchment and a lantern.

"You'll need these to find the shrine. That's where Jonathan lives. But tonight, he'll be on the beach making a storm for the challenge." the woman said

"Why are you helping us?" Jack asked suspiciously

"That man is keeping us all trapped on this island with his powers. It's been he'll ever since he stole the relic." she said, "My husband was killed with lightning when he tried to steal it from him in his sleep." Jewel took the lantern from her, while Jack took the map.

"Thank you." Jewel said

"Come luv." Jack said, climbing down the ladder.

"We'll make sure he never makes another storm again." Jewel said to the woman before climbing down the ladder to light the way. The tunnels were old, carved by time with supports lining the wall for safety. Some supports we're dusty with mold and various other fungi coating it, while others looked brand new.

"Let's see... We are here. Luv, light." Jack said, getting Jewel's attention. She held the lamp closer for the pirates to see. Jack pointed to a small X with 'Old Inn' written beneath it.

"And we need to be here." Jewel said, pointing the the X marked 'St. Elmo shrine'. "Long walk away."

"And who knows who or what we may encounter along the journey." Jack said. He rolled up the map and smiled, taking the lantern from his daughter, "Just another adventure, right?"

"Right dad." Jewel smiled. He took poin ahead of her. She glanced behind her before she caught up with her father. She felt a bit paranoid secluded in the tunnels.

"Dad, this is... It's too dark and strange down here. I feel like... Like we're being watched." she said. The two stopped.

"Would you like to hold the lantern?" he asked. Jewel gave him a flat look and snatched the lantern out of his grip. Jack shook his head and followed after.

"And before you ask, you can keep the map. I just feel more comfortable when I have a clear view of what's ahead of me." she said

"Whatever you say luv." he said

"Catch up dad. I'm not slowing down or stopping." Jewel said, not daring look back into the darkness. She wasn't afraid. She just didn't trust what might be hiding in it. After walking sdislike in silence, she came to a fork in front of them.

"Dad, which way?" she asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot. When no answer came, she asked again. "Dad, which way do we go?" She waited for something, but heard nothing. "Dad!" She spun around. Darkness was the only thing that greeted her. With Jack nowhere in sight.

"Dad?" she asked, "Dad? Bugger, don't let me be right." She walked back in the direction they came from. There were passages that led through the one she was in. She stopped at one passage, something on the ground. She cautiously approached and picked the object up.

"The map." she whispered, realizing what it was. She held the lamp up in the direction of where her father either went or was taken. In the distance, she heard the roar of the ocean and waves crashing on rocks.


	36. Jack's Challenge

chapter 36

"Wake up Sparrow!"

Jack was slapped across the face. He slowly opened his eyes, a pounding in the back of his skull. As he stirred, he began to notice his position. He was on a beach, on his knees, with his hands tied behind his back, surrounded by the biggest men he had ever seen. Standing directly in front of him was none other than Jonathan Torrents.

"Torrents. Not as impressive as the original." Jack said. Jonathan frowned, thunder rumbling overhead.

Jewel approached the sloped end of the tunnel, climbing up the rocky slope to the entrance. She ducked down when she looked over the sandy ledge and saw a group of men, her father and Jonathan amongst them.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Have you truly earned that title?" Jonathan asked

"You have no idea." Jack replied

"But I do." Jonathan knelt down to be eye to eye with the pirate, one hand clutchinthis necklace. "Some time after I stole this trinket, I discovered not only can I control weather, but I can peer across the waves and into the hulls and onto the decks of the ships that sail. I've many of the things you've done." he glanced back at his men, "But I am disappointed you're daughter couldn't join us."

"I spotted your men before they spot me. I let her wander ahead while I let myself be taken. But if you so much as touch her, I swear-" Jack said

"You are in no position to make bargains, Sparrow." Jonathan said. He pushed himself to his feet and stared down at Jack. "However, I will make a deal with you. Should you survive the fire waves challenge, I will let you go free." Jack pursed his lips in thought, believing that Jewel was still in the tunnels and on her way to the shrine.

"I see... New deal." Jack said, making Jonathan raise an eyebrow. "I succeed, you take me to the shrine." Although Jonathan was concerned with what Jack was possibly plotting, the power that the necklace gave him made him blind to suspicious things like that.

"What is happening down there?" Jewel whispered, unable to hear much of anything below her.

"Very well." Jonathan said. Jack was pulled up to stand on his feet. His hands were unbound and he was shoved forward toward a boat. Jack looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, but it didn't look like serious storm weather.

"You sure you want to do this now?" he asked

"Have you forgotten what I can do, Sparrow?" Jonathan asked. Jack glanced down at his feet before looking upswitch a smile.

"Right." he said, clapping his hands together, "My apologies." He climbed into the boat and rowed out. Jewel stood up in surprise at what her father was doing.

"Oh no, he isn't. Dear God no." she said. She took in a breath and closed her eyes. "Don't panic. He has a plan of some kind. He doesn't need my help. He's a full grown man. I need to trust him. Trust him to be fine on his own." She crouched down, kneeling on the rocks. "Please be safe."

Feeling he had rowed out from the beach far enough, Jack pulled the oars back into the boat and looked back at the figures on the beach.

"Let's see if he can survive this." Jonathan said. The stone in his necklace shined. He closed his eyes and raised his hands up. The wind began to pick up. More clouds gathered overhead, blotting out any light. Rain poured hard like thick daggers on bare skin. The waves began the crash against the boat. Jack was struggling just sitting up.

"Bugger." he said, grabbing the oars. Rowing wasn't working though. A large wave crashed on him. He toppled out of his boat, oars still clutched in his hands. He surfaced and swam toward his boat. Another wave came, making the boat land upside down on Jack. Jonathan chuckled.

"Come on dad." Jewel whispered. The boat spun around and scooped Jack into it. He shook his head then smirked.

"That was helpful." Jack said. He stood up briefly and leaned to the right. The boat moved in that direction. An idea came to him. He put down one oar, but held the other. While still standing he rowed with the one oar, rowing from one side to the next. He glanced behind him and spotted another big wave coming.

He rowed faster and faster, trying to get ahead of the wave. When it fell, he continued rowing. The wave splashed onto him, but also pushed the boat forward. And with his rowing, he was able to steer himself toward the beach. He surfed the waves in his boat before finally making it to the shore.

"Yes!" Jewel said, throwing her fists in the air and jumping up and down in a circle. Jack held his arms out when he approached Jonathan.

"Jack Sparrow. Captain of storms." he said

"You could have killed me." Jack said

"That wouldn't be fair. I am a man of honor. Every challenge is the same." Jonathan said

"And as a man of honor, then let us be off... TO ST. ELMO'S SHRINE!" he yelled. Jewel stopped jumping when she realized what her father just said.

"The shrine!" she whispered, sliding down the rocks to the lantern and map. "Shrine, shrine, shrine, shortest path." She smirked with her goal in sight, "Right then." She ran through the tunnels, map and lantern in her hands, hoping she could arrive at the shrine before the men.


	37. Captain of Storms and the Wind's Child

chapter 37

The shrine for St. Elmo stood atop a hill. Jack was dragged along to it. The inside decline a decrepit kind of state. Pews were broken and scattered around the hall, only a few banners that hung from the ceiling weren't torn, much of the stained glass was cracked, and up on the stage was a throne, gold and treasure piled behind it. Not facing them was a priest in a robe.

"My home. My castle." Jonathan said, striding up to his throne. "The people of the island come here and beg for safe weather. They beg me to have mercy on the sailors and let them see the sun." He let out a laugh. Jack wandered behind him to the treasure. He glanced at the unmoving priest and raised an eyebrow.

"You certainly enjoy power." He commented

"This necklace helps." Jonathan said, glancing behind him. He turned back around to look at his men. "Go outside. I wish to speak to Sparrow alone." The men nodded and left the shrine.

"Are you certain you want to do that?" Jack asked. Jonathan chuckled.

"Do you know why people beg me for mercy?" he asked, "They fear me. Because with just a snap of my fingers, they could be dead in all manner of ways. A bolt of lightning, a tornado, a tidal wave."

"A pistol shot." Came a voice. The priest held a pistol. Jonathan waved a hand and with a flash of lightning, the priest was thrown against the wall. Jack ran to them and lowered their hood. It...

It wasn't Jewel.

It was the maid from the inn.

"Kill him." She whispered before her eyes closed and her head dropped. Jonathan laughed, standing from his throne

"And for those like her, who choose to _not_ fear me, I make sure an example is made." he said. He whistled. The men from outside returned and dragged the woman back out, closing the doors behind them. Jonathan looked at Jack. He smirked slightly, while scared and disgusted by the man in front of him. Jack turned toward the treasure and looked around the shrine.

"Jewel," he whispered

"Her body will be hung in the town. Everybody will know what she did. Nobody will go against me again." Jonathan said. He glanced down at the floor. Something was underneath the rug, painted on the ground. He moved the rug and found a circle. Something had suddenly fallen on top of him. Wind whipped around him, trying to get the thing off of him. The wind succeeded and threw her into her father.

"Jewel!" He said

"Ugh, I was so sure that would work." She moaned

"Enough! You Sparrows need to be killed!" Jonathan roared, lightning crackling around his fists. Jewel ship-jumped out her father's arms, as he ran behind the throne. Jewel kept jumping around the room, avoiding lightning blasts with ease. She pulled out her shield to block several attacks before throwing it at Jonathan.

He ducked before it should hit him. It clattered behind him, sliding before the throne. Jack grabbed it and held it in front of him. While Jewel kept distracting Jonathan, jumping just out of the blasts, Jack crept up behind him.

"Not good with aim, aren't you?" Jewel asked

"How are you doing this?" Jonathan asked

"My secret!" She replied. Lightning grazed her arm. She fell to the ground and held the bleeding gash. She was getting tired with all of her jumping.

"After I'm finished with you, your father will-" Jonathan started

"You should have killed him When you had the chance." Jewel said with a smirk. With a loud clang, Jonathan fell to the ground, unconscious, thanks to Jack. He pulled the necklace off of him and tossed it in the air before catching it.

"We did it." She said. She glanced out one of the holes in one of the stained glass windows. The sky was clearing up. The sun was becoming visible.

"And we have treasure. This was most successful." Jewel continued, glancing back at her father. He held up the necklace.

"Power over the storms. Being able to see across the ocean." He said. Without a second thought, he slipped the necklace around his neck. Jewel's smile fell. Jack's eyes widened. He felt the power flowing through him. It was a frightening, yet invigorating experience.

Jewel turned her attention outside. Lightning broke through the air. Clouds began to form, taking dark shapes all around the island. The wind that blew in through the cracks seemed to make the entire shrine shudder.

"Dad?" She asked warily

"Luv, I can see it. The Pearl! I see Barbossa at the helm. He sees the storm." Jack said, letting out a small laugh at the end. Jewel raised an eyebrow.

"Dad?" she asked cautiously.

"The Pearl will be ours love, and Barbossa will pay!" Jack yelled. He suddenly laughed loudly. The doors opened slightly before they closed. Jonathan's men tried to get inside, but ultimately failed. Jewel ran to the doors and pulled them open. She couldn't believe the sight. Far off were tornados, closing into the island.

"This storm will rip this island apart." She said. She turned around to stare at her father. The man had gone mad with the power.

"Dad. Dad! You have to stop this now!" She yelled running to him. Wind whirled around him and threw her back. A cushion of air caught her before she landed on the ground.

"I can't do that luv. This power, I like it. And I won't give it up for anyone or anything!" He declared. The windows shattered. A banner fell in front of Jewel. She held it and looked outside at the storms. She turned and glanced back at her father.

"No, this can't be my only idea. I need to get dad back. But not this way. I could die, but... But so could everybody on the island." She said. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned, she pulled the banner closer and tie the ends together. She stood in the center of it and carried it toward the open doors. She took in a breath and turned around.

"Dad, I don't want to do this but... You've left me no choice. Just remember... A lot of the things I do, whether asked or not, when we're together... I do those things for you. Although I've fought for more freedom, I love you dad. I love you, and hope you regret me doing this more than I do." She said, moving backwards and kicking the banner behind her.

Jack stared at her. Something seemed to spark in his eyes. Recognition, and worry. The winds outside were beginning to grab hold of the banner, pulling Jewel along with it.

"Jewel?" He asked. With a shriek, Jewel was lifted and pulled outside up into the air. Jack ran outside, looking up into the sky. Wherever his daughter was, he couldn't see her. He sensed something flying up in the air, but there were so many things being blown around, he couldn't find her. He held his hands up.

"Stop. Stop! Stop this storm **now!**" he commanded.

The winds stilled. The dark clouds faded. The tornados all dissipated. Jack kept looking up into the sky, trying to find Jewel. He used the amulet and searched the island and the waves, but... Nothing. She was gone.

"Where are you?" He asked. He growled and pulled the amulet off. He saw his reflection in the gem. The expression he saw was one of anger.

"This is your fault!" He shouted to the amulet before smashing it on the ground. The jewel was cracked.

She was still alive. Jack felt it. He was going to find her.

* * *

><p>The sailors couldn't believe it. The storm was gone.<p>

"We are very lucky, men." The captain said, striding across the ship. He glanced down into the water and spotted something. It looked like something wrapped in a banner on a piece of driftwood.

"What's that?" He asked. "Grapples!" His first crate culled the driftwood over and pulled the strange bundle up on deck. When it was unraveled, a young girl fell out land onto the deck. She gasped and rolled over. She pushed herself and stood up, swaying slightly.

"Who are you girl?" The captain asked. She stared at him before running forward and punching him in the jaw. He stumbled back before she kicked him in the stomach and pulled his sword out,

"Who are you lot?" She growled. She was tackled on the ground by the men. The captain rubbed his jaw and stood in front of her.

"Got a fire in this one. But who are you girl?" He asked

"You tell me man. I can't remember." The girl growled. The captain raised an eyebrow. He knew exactly what to do with this feisty girl.


	38. The Gold Trench

chapter 38

Jack had literally traveled everywhere looking for his daughter. On occasion he would hear a rumor. But many were just men gobbing nonsense. He had followed lead after lead, trying to search for the girl that survived a hurricane. A girl with a sparrow on her right hand.

He had drowned himself in rum in Tortuga more than once in his search. As the days turned to weeks, and the weeks into months, he had nearly given up.

Then, he heard new rumors from a crew returning from Dalmatia.

"There's a girl that's a fierce fighter."

"She's like the devil she is."

"Why doesn't she fight barehanded, I'll never know."

That certainly caught his interest.

"A girl that doesn't fight barehanded? What do you mean? How are her hands covered?" Jack asked. The men were surprised that Captain Jack Sparrow had come up to them asking such things.

"This girl in Dalmatia. She wraps her hands, but whoever goes against her goes down. She is strong, fast, and ferocious." the captain explained

"Do you know her name?" Jack asked, grabbing his shoulders.

"She was introduced as Gold Trench." He said

"Gold Trench?" Jack asked

"Gold because of the prizes she won in fighting, and trench because her hair is dark as one." He said

"Take me to Dalmatia." Jack said, letting go of the captain.

"We just came back from there!" He said

"You're not much of a pirate, are you?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not like you, no." He explained, "I'm more a merchant." Jack nodded his head before pulling out his sword.

"Then by the authority invested in me by the courses code, I'm taking your ship and crew and going back to Dalmatia." He said. The captain and his men chuckled.

"And what makes you think they'll listen to you?" The captain asked. Jack pushed his sword against his throat.

"Because if they don't, I will not hesitate in striking you down. You are the only thing standing between me and Dalmatia now, man. Don't be." Jack said. The captain was shaking in fear, holding his hands up. He glanced at the men that surrounded him. All were his friends and family, loyal to a fault.

It was one trip to Dalmatia. What would the harm be?

The captain nodded his head. The first mate began barking orders to ready the ship to set sail. Jack smiled, sheathing his sword.

"Your assistance will not be forgotten." He said climbing onto the ship.

"What does Gold Trench mean to you?" The captain asked

"Nothing yet. Just need to see her first." Jack answered casually.

* * *

><p>Gold sat before the mirror in her room. Outside, she heard men s hanging her name. She rolled her eyes and opened the floor briefly.<p>

"The next fight is in an hour you bloody cockroaches! Belay this and shut your gobs!" She yelled before slamming the door closed. She held up her fists and began punching at a bag of sand that hung from the ceiling. It was she practiced punching whenever she wasn't fighting, or when she was bored... Or angry.

She closed her eyes and focused her punches. Sometimes when she thought hard enough, she could remember small things from before the man found her in the ocean, before she was traded away, before wound up in this underground colosseum in Dalmatia.

"Angry?" came a voice from the doorway. Gold stopped and leaned on the bag.

"What is it now Aggie?" She asked. The old woman chuckled and brought a mug of a steaming liquid, placing it on the desk before the mirror.

"I broth your potion for tonight." She said

The potion did not make her win. It gave her muscles an extra boost of strength and makes her not get tired. It didn't give her the strength and speed of a thousand men. Mainly, the potion helped her survive the matches and live another day.

"I see that." Gold said. She pulled at the wrapping on her right hand. Aggie rolled her eyes.

"Not this again." She muttered

"Aggie, you're a witch." Gold said

"I know a few potions and spells." Aggie muttered as she sat down.

"I know there is something you can do to help me remember." Gold continued, not hearing Aggie.

"And I'm marked as a witch. It's not fair." Aggie said. Gold only heard the last of that statement though.

"Exactly!" She said. Aggie chuckled again.

"There has to be something to make me remember! You have to have something! Just something to tell me what this means." Gold said. She held her hand up to Aggie, showing her the Sparrow tattoo on her hands. Aggie took her hand, running her fingers over the markings.

"The sparrow is a symbol of freedom. The waves beneath must mean whoever you were was a sailor or a pirate." Aggie said

"Oh?" Gold asked

"Yes. Whatever life you had, it must have been fun. But who's to say this wasn't your life before?" Aggie asked

"Because the seas are calling me." Gold said. Opening a porthole in her room, looking out to the ocean beyond. "I kill for whatever I want badly, you know that. Oh, the numbers I'd kill just to get free. To feel the wind in my hair and the sun on my back. A pirates life for me, Aggie."

"Aye, but it's a fighters life you have now. And you are indeed successful." Aggie said, closing the porthole. She pulled Gold in front of her and rewrapped her right hand.

"Perhaps you'll remember, perhaps you won't. The future is as mysterious as the darkest trench in the ocean." Aggie said

"Like my past." Gold said with a smirk.

"Yes. Now to get ready for the fight. Drink your potion, and break legs." Aggie said

"Hm, you know I will." Gold said


End file.
